Corruption
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: "Welcome to my humble home. You're worst nightmare!" Lithuania and the other two Baltic nations are prisoners under Russia's control. "Like, what more could I ask for?" Poland has everything he has ever wanted in life. How will a victim of misery connect with someone of luxury? "You're hiding something from me!" Will love and trust ever be restored before it's too late? LietPol
1. Chapter 1

Corruption

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters. I do not own the picture for the story cover.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

"One's dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but it can never be taken away unless it is surrendered." –Michael J. Fox

**8:29 AM, December 1 Moscow, Russia**

Snowflakes of all silhouettes and dimensions descended from the gloomy heavens above and accumulated on top of each other. Blankets of snow designed the once decaying pasture with freshly frozen ice. Children frolicked happily through the snow while others cursed the unforgiving winter weather. They shoveled layers of snow from their driveway and heated up their vehicles to go to work.

However, while things were optimistic outside, behind doors was another thing. Nobody knew what had happened behind those doors until the truth would come out one day. That is, if the survivor lived long enough to see the light of day again.

"Good morning, Lithuania. Today is your first day here in my humble home. You are my prisoner as well as Latvia and Estonia." Russia announced quietly, yanking the neck length haired brunette by his tattered green uniform from his filthy makeshift bed in the below freezing attic. An unpleasant groan erupted from his dry blood coated lips. The three Baltic nations struggled to resist capture but Russia somehow managed to conquer them. Now, they were his prisoners. All three Baltic nations were separated in different areas of the below freezing house. It had two stories and an attic. Lithuania resided in the dust infested, uncomfortably small attic.

Where were the others? He was not sure.

Lithuania groaned in agony when Russia lightly crushed his skull under his right large black snow boot. "Listen up, Lithuania. I happen to favor you over the others. Be thankful." His words were condescending and were laced with wickedness. Unfortunately, Lithuania would not leave here with a smile. He sure hoped he would live long enough but he had a hunch that he might die.

**5:40 AM, December 1 Warsaw, Poland**

In a different country, a blonde haired teenager gazed out of his bedroom window. The snowflakes drizzled down gracefully like a ballet dancer on stage. He woke up early, too early, which was mysterious since he loves to sleep in. Poland considered beauty sleep one of the greatest significant aspects in his life next to fashion, of course. Yawning softly, he decided to return back to his comfortable queen sized pink blanketed bed. Once he was under the heated pink blankets, he snuggled closely to his stuffed pink horse, Pony. He knew that he would have a long day dealing with paperwork and defending his country.

**8:47 AM, December 1 Moscow, Russia**

Lithuania's nails dug deep into the dust layered floor board as Russia whipped him on his back for defying his degrading orders. Harsh pants escaped the larger nation, "Put it on or I'll make you put it on!" The light brown haired teenager barely had the strength to sit upright after the beatings. Before Lithuania knew it, Russia brought out a deadly hand knife and bent down to slice through his barely stitched together military uniform. "I guess you want to do this the hard way then."

Lavender eyes scanned his untainted soft skinned chest as he ripped the sturdy fabric apart with his dark brown leather gloves. After many struggles, Russia caged him in against the spine chilling floor board with the new outfit in his hands. Lithuania thrashed side to side as Russia forced the short skimpy maid outfit over his head and yanked his arms through with ease. Next, Russia unlaced his black military boots and replaced them with long stockings. "Ha, you have nice long legs. They are so smooth and feminine. Do you shave them, da?" Lithuania blushed at the question and restrained himself from cursing the Russian out.

How patronizing could one be?

Two inch shiny black heels were forced on his feet before his light blue boxers were ripped off and replaced with white female panties. The Russian was turning him into his own personal bitch. Once he became stronger, he swore he would reestablish his dignity and life back. He would avenge the powerful country before him.

"Do as I say and I will try not to beat you to a pulp. Understand, da?" Russia informed the Lithuanian kindly as he forced the younger male into the gloomy kitchen. The electricity was turned off to conserve energy and money. That would explain why it was extremely cold in the house.

"Clean the kitchen and start dusting everywhere. Here, take this duster." Lithuania nodded weakly, accepting the cleaning device and started dusting the cabinets. The Russian watched Lithuania closely and studied the way the teenager's body moved with the movements of dusting. Lithuania found it almost impossible to reach the top of the cabinet, even with his two inch heels. He wasn't very tall to begin with, but he wasn't a midget.

Suddenly, Lithuania's ears perked up when he heard Latvia sniffling in the other room. This concerned him without a doubt in his mind. Estonia, well, he was nowhere, to his knowledge, to be found. Russia noticed that Lithuania was slacking off and smirked at the sudden idea that popped into his imagination. Throwing the whip aside, he literally yanked and threw Lithuania over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The tall intimidating country then trudged into his clean living room.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me…" Lithuania was on the verge of tears as Russia claimed a seat on his indigo leather couch. Like a bad child being punished, Russia bent Lithuania over his lap and lifted up his dress ever so slowly.

"Ah! Latvia! Estonia! S-Someone help m-me!" Lithuania wailed as Russia's unmerciful leather gloved open hand spanked him repeatedly. "I told you to not disobey me!" Russia's sweet voice from earlier sounded cruel now as the punishment continued on. It was amusing to Russia as he abused the smaller nation. "This will teach you not to disobey me."

What about Latvia and Estonia?

Where did they go?

Why weren't they being punished?

Russia finally calmed down, hand now sore from the spanking. He shoved Lithuania back into the kitchen, where he would cook and clean for everyone.

**10:03 AM, December 1 Warsaw, Poland**

Poland finished his daily morning routine of stretches and noticed that he needed to shave his legs. He couldn't cross dress with hairy legs. "Like eww. How could I, like, totally forget to shave my lovely legs?" The polish feminine teenager walked into his bathroom and turned on the faucet as he poured a teaspoon of bubble bath liquid under the lukewarm rushing water. It was perfection, just like him. He settled down into the foamy bubbles, turned the water off after wetting his blonde locks and washed his unblemished body.

Squirting a two in one shampoo and conditioner onto his hand made him smile. His favorite scent of strawberries instantly invaded his nostrils. Life just couldn't get any better than this. After washing his chin length blonde hair and body, he rubbed the shaving cream on until his legs were fully lathered with the strawberry scented foamy cream. Carefully, he lifted his right leg up with the shaving cream protecting his smooth skin underneath and pressed the shaver down and pulled it towards him. He shaved up to his upper thighs and repeated the same exact action with his other semi hairy leg.

Upon leaving the bubble bath, he unplugged the drain and listened quietly as the drain sucked the bubbles down in an eerie hair-raising way. He strode confidently across the lavish bathroom marble tiled floor with a pink towel wrapped loosely around his slender waist. Distracted with trivial thoughts, Poland picked up his pink school girl uniform that he found extremely attractive to the eye. His emerald eyes browsed through his drawer full of panties and selected a pair of pink flowery designed boy shorts. He let his pink towel pool at his ankles and slipped on his clothing with ease.

Knowing that his country is extremely cold around this time of year, he layered his clothing and pulled on a heavy pink winter coat. It had additional layers inside of the coat, which would keep him extra warm. Brushing out his chin length blonde locks was one of his favorite things to do, since it made his blonde locks appear even shinier than before. He shoved his feet into a pair of black winter snow boots and wrapped a thick white scarf around his once exposed smooth neck.

He was later informed that today was his day off from training and paperwork. He grinned happily at this announcement and decided to visit a different country to go shopping. Unfortunately, Poland really didn't realize how wonderful his life really was compared to others. He took almost everything for granted. He owned his own personal five-star airplane that would fly him to any country in the world. Think of any country. Yes, Poland has visited there as well.

"Where would you like to fly to?" The pilot asked the adorable looking nation as he claimed the seat next to the pilot. "I want to go to…"

**1:25 PM, December 1 Moscow, Russia**

Lithuania watched his brother nations eat the lunch that he made for them at the dinner table with Russia. He felt beyond belief humiliated in his revealing maid uniform. The lack of length created an illusion of him having super long legs. That was something that Russia found rather sexy in his personal opinion. A light pink blush permanently stained Lithuania's face from the utter embarrassment and punishment that he had endured. Well, it wasn't permanent, but it was always there for a reason.

Over the next few weeks, all of the Baltic nations were forced to clean the entire house in maid's outfits. They were served food only twice a day and water. Russia had used his whip multiple times on Lithuania and less on the other two. Although Lithuania assumed that Russia really despised him, he actually favored him the most. The other two never received any alone time with Russia like the sweet Baltic nation did. His deep blue eyes watered as he was pulled into a tight embrace around sunset, which was early in Russia during the winters.

"Shhh, no more crying or I'll whip you again." Russia whispered against the top of the eldest Baltic nation's head. Lithuania struggled to control his composure but the image of endless torment caused additional sniffles. He apologized rapidly when he watched Russia jerk away from him with a whip ready in his strong hand.

**2:30 PM, December 27 New York, USA**

"Over the last three weeks, I must say that this was, like, the best city have been to in quite a while. Although it is totally snowing here as well, the fashion is totally amazing." Poland chattered away on his red and white Poland flag designed with pink on the frame cellphone. The person on the other line was England. Poland chuckled at England's craving to stay hip, which he was failing at. "No offense, but these people are, like, stereotypically loud." England agreed with Poland that America was over the top obnoxious.

Poland was clad in a pink winter coat and a light pink scarf kept his neck extra toasty. "Wait, what? Never in this country. I can't deal with guys here. I want someone who is, like, totally gentle and a total sweetheart. Possibly a shy boy who is taller than me, of course." England laughed, "Sounds like you would be interested in the Canadian type?" Poland facial expression was absolutely priceless. He stuck out his pink tongue at the thought of hooking up with a Canadian.

Poland was growing tired of the New York life and planned a flight back to her hometown.

**11:35 PM, December 27 Moscow, Russia**

A faint slither of moonlight peeked through the curtains in Russia's bedroom. The large country breathed softly against Lithuania's ear, arms constricting his smaller body. Awkward incentives of today swarmed through the Baltic nation's muddled head. Tears stung at the corners of his cerulean eyes. He just desired the freedom of seeing the light of day again. Depression was consuming his soul from the lack of optimism in his current lifestyle.

What would be the easiest way out? There was no way out except committing suicide. Would he have the guts to even attempt taking his own life?

"Go to sleep, little Lithuania. No more tears or I will…" Russia was half asleep yet was as sharp as a knife. A knife that Lithuania wanted to use to stab Russia and himself in the chest.

To end the suffering of being a prisoner here.

The abuse.

He refused to surrender or had he already surrender a long time ago?

**11:59 PM, December 31 Warsaw, Poland**

"Three, two, one! Happy New Year everyone!" Poland happily screamed at the top of his lungs, tightening the lavender scarf around his neck to protect his skin from the harsh wind and snow. Everyone in his country were drinking wine, having parties, and shooting off fireworks. It was a great way to celebrate the New Year.

**12:00 AM, January 1 Moscow, Russia**

Russia swigged a gulp of Vodka, stared at the nervous looking Lithuanian, who was cleaning the house in his short maid's outfit. "Happy New Year, Lithuania!" Russia slurred his words, gulping another round of Vodka from its chilled glass bottle. The eldest Baltic nation had no idea that it was already a new year. How long had he been here? He had forgotten the track of dates and time. Everything was different, except for the snow, in Russia compared to his country.

His country…

He wanted to go back there and see his family and friends. But, no, he was trapped here with an abusive, Vodka loving, alcoholic, sadistic bastard. Yes, that is exactly how Lithuania saw him. He was verbally abused, beyond physically abused, mentally abused, and heavens forbid that he would be sexually abused. He certainly hoped that he wouldn't be sexually abused. He would commit suicide before allowing Russia to hurt him in the most intimate way possible.

Another bottle of Vodka was guzzled down and thrown at the helpless Lithuanian. This happened on a daily occurrence. Russia would talk him down; make him feel worthless in his drunken state.

"You will never be a strong country like me. You will always be my subordinate. You are inferior to me and the world. Never forget that! You are a bitch. My bitch." Russia slurred his wording but Lithuania was not a stranger to this verbal and mental abuse. Lithuania nodded in understanding, allowing his depression to manifest. It was eating him up inside, yet he endured everything. He never spoke unless allowed to speak. If he said the wrong thing, then he would be whipped countless times. It was the epitome of Hell. He couldn't keep fighting to go on. He really considered waving his white flag to surrender. What was the point of being something in life? Someone with a purpose was absurd to him since he had been taken prisoner under Russia's control.

Lithuania was not loved in this prison of a home. He was ridiculed, assaulted, mistreated, and felt insignificant. The scent of the house was hygienic but he was filthy. His soul was suffering and there was no escape from this monster. His brother nations were sick and damaged just like him. Russia was near insane, yet he still managed to wear that sweet, feigned smile that never reached his lavender hued eyes.

Estonia and Latvia washed the clothes that were piling up due to Russia's lack of responsibility. If he was such a strong country, then why did he need three maids in his household? There was no arguing anything. They had no freedom of speech; at least not in this home.

**9:52 AM, January 9 Warsaw, Poland**

With a stretch and reluctant yawn, Poland fumbled for his red and white cellphone with a bleary vision to the slightly lit atmosphere. The light of the cellphone punctured his sight, stinging his barely cracked open green eyes. New message is what capture the polish teenager's attention. It was from his friend, Italy. Italy was and still is one of his best friends. They knew each other since they were small children.

'Hey Poland, I had some pasta today with Germany. We are currently on a date. A double date at that! Ve~ with my brother Romano and his lover, Spain. Won't you join us?'

Poland rubbed his sleepy heavy lidded eyes, smiling slightly at the offer. He was always offered to join others but he was usually the third wheel. Today, he wasn't feeling it. He had something else in mind on what he wanted to do. He had this sudden impulse to travel again. He reasoned that it was a new year and he wanted to explore a certain country that he usually would avoid. No, it wasn't Canada.

'I, like, have other engagements that I need to, like, totally attend to. Hope you don't, like, feel offended. I'll, like, keep in touch though!' Poland pressed send, closed his emerald eyes, and carelessly tossed the cellphone back onto his night stand.

**1:00 PM January 9 Moscow, Russia**

Will someone come and save my life? I'm stuck inside the walls of all this inner strife. Lithuania's shoulders raked with tremors as the whip lashed out at him. Tears leaked out of his deep blue eyes when he felt the familiar warm crimson blood spill out of the former created scars. Russia smiled as the scars resurrected from the previous healing state. Lithuania was his territory and nobody would save him. Nobody. The other two Baltic nations watched from the threshold of the doorway as their eldest brother was flagellated. His gruesome punishments would cause even the most badass to flinch at the sight.

Russia sensed the attendance of the other two Baltic countries and departed from the sniffling, blood covered, scarred up Lithuanian teenager on the ground of Russia's bedroom.

"Latvia, why are you here?" Russia demanded an answer as he placed his large hand on the smallest nation's head and nearly crushed his neck from the pressure. "W-We were just coming over here to see what type of tea you preferred." Estonia always knew what to say in order to defend their asses from Russia's unmerciful assaults. Lithuania always failed to convince the powerful nation to elude further inhuman whippings. Russia allowed them to leave without a single bruise.

The large nation sent Lithuania a disquieting smile, holding the whip in his strong gloved hand, and knelt down to stared the younger nation directly in the eye. The Lithuanian instantly casted his sapphire teary ridden eyes to the sparkling clean bedroom floor. It was spine-chilling cold and the atmosphere was so thick that a lethal dagger could cut through it.

Russia began to raise his voice in vehemence as Lithuania shivered in utter trepidation. "You're nothing but a burden to the world!" These words stabbed a rusted sword into Lithuania's chest and roughly twisted it. "Speak to me!" It was a game to the abuser. Lithuania stayed quiet, knowing that Russia would beat him if he opened his mouth and started crying. It was like a trick question. It was not like math, where there was only one correct answer. No, it was mind manipulation. It was troubling, complicated, and there was no way to avoid it.

The whip snapped furious against his naked scarred back to show just how impatient Russia was becoming. "I-I'm n-nothing b-b-but a-a… f-failure!" Lithuania cried out as the whip lashed against him multiple times and belittled himself in order to satisfy his abuser. Russia had an overpowering sense of authority as he stripped Lithuania's wellbeing into nothing but shreds of failure and incompetence.

"Get used to it! You take everything for granted, you spoiled brat!" Russia hollered at the top of his lungs, throwing his whip full of hatred to his side. The teenager's bottom lip bled profusely from the beating that pressured his teeth into the fragile pale pink muscle.

**8:07 AM, January 10 Moscow, Russia**

Poland's black snow boots stepped from the airplane step and into the freshly fallen snow that accumulated over the winter. It was the middle of winter in Russia. What a sight to see. Not. Poland's spoiled self was not used to the desolate land that he was standing in front of. He decided to travel around the small neighborhood in Moscow, Russia. The jet lag was annoying, seeing that Moscow, Russia is three hours in advance opposed to Warsaw, Poland. The people did not even send him a single glance.

They just didn't understand the greatness of fashion and cross dressing.

The skies were dreary and depressing, which is one of the reasons that he that avoided this country all together. However, he felt compelled to visit the below freezing enormous country. Stepping through the icy sidewalk was aggravating to stay balanced. Hopefully something interesting would happen.

**8:08 AM, January 10 Moscow Russia**

Russia shoved Lithuania's miserable figure towards the basement along with the other two nervous Baltic nations. Lithuania was being too silent for his liking so he would force those ear splitting cries for help out of him. At first Russia enjoyed the screams but eventually Lithuania started to endure it. Perhaps another method would entice cries out of that pretty little mouth.

"This is what happens to countries who do not obey me. Those countries, they are worthless, inferior, and try to endure the anguish!" Russia barked indignantly, shoving Lithuania onto his hands and knees. The maid's outfit was long gone back in Russia's bedroom. Lithuania's pride was taken away the moment he was taken captive. This monster was going to rape him. In the past weeks, he was forced to pleasure his master with his mouth. If he didn't swallow all of Russia's release, then he would be beaten brutally. It was humiliating to endure this type of sexual abuse.

Right in front of his younger brother nations' terrified eyes, Russia thrusted himself inside of Lithuania's body without any type of preparations. Why would this vile creature even think about another's wellbeing? "Arghhhhh!" Lithuania shrieked out in life-threatening agony. The pain was worse than a woman giving birth without any type of medicine. Blood splattered all over the ground and his nails bled as they grinded against the freezer chilling cement flooring. The two brothers cried at the sight of their elder brother being pounded into over and over again. Lithuania found absolutely zero amount of pleasure in this cruel abuse.

When will I be free? When will I leave this corrupted house of agony and torture?

**8:20 AM, January 10 Moscow, Russia**

Aimlessly wandering is something that Poland found enjoyable. The fence doorway was left open and this was a secret invitation for the cross dressing blonde nation. His black winter boots crunched through the snow blanketed yard of this two story house. It was beautiful to say the least. Suddenly, a muffled high pitched scream broke him from his thoughts. Chills ran up and down his spine when he heard distant pleads for help. Backing away slowly, Poland almost stumbled and fell onto his back.

"Like, that was totally freaky." He turned away from the extravagant snow covered house with a discerning facial expression.

**8:21 AM, January 10 Moscow, Russia**

"Shut up, little Lithuania!" Russia roared loudly, kicking the broken and bleeding teenager in the stomach as he zipped up his zipper. Once he fixed his clothing and tan coat, the phone rang throughout the house. "Follow me. All three of you!" Lithuania cried out agonizingly at the shooting jolt of pain on his backside. Blood slid down his thigh as he limped with tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Hello?" Russia answered the phone sweetly, which contradicted the situation earlier. He nodded and rung up his old fashion black telephone. "Clean my house until it shines or you will lick the floor. I'll be back in two hours."

Lithuania felt a pang of happiness through his unspeakable throbbing pain at the thought of freedom. It was as if Russia could sense the uplifting atmosphere and glared at Lithuania. "If you escape, then I will find you and murder you in the most sadistic way possible."

Before Russia slammed the front wooden door shut, he hardened his lavender malice filled eyes straight into a pair of deep blue eyes. "Don't forget who you belong to."

**8:24 AM, January 10 Moscow, Russia**

Poland stood in front of the eerie snow blanketed yard, shivering from the below freezing temperature. Usually the blonde would have scurried away in a heartbeat but something was captivating him. He was in some type of trance as his green eyes studied every crevice and architecture of the home.

All of a sudden, the door knob from the outside started to turn and Poland took cover behind the towering wooden iced over fence that surrounded the house. He watched intently as a towering man with ashen blonde hair and lavender hued eyes calmly leave his house. Russia did not even notice that Poland was nearby as he opened his car door and started the ignition. The windshield wipers assisted in unveiling the window of a sleek layer of ice. The red-looking foreign car backed out of the driveway and drove slowly down the icy road.

Looking back and forth, Poland discovered that the coast was clear. Hesitantly, the blonde who was clad in pink winter clothing stepped through the snow blanketed yard. He raised his pink gloved hand, tightened it into a fist, and faltered before knocking multiple times. Listening and leaning in closely, Poland heard limping sluggish footsteps approaching behind the closed door.

**8:31 AM, January 10 Moscow, Russia**

Estonia was busy clothing his shattered older brother in warm winter clothing and Latvia hugged him tightly. Lithuania stood there weakly, accepting the embraces from his younger brother nations.

Suddenly, there was a series of knocks at the front door. The nervous trio flinched in unison, assuming that their abuser had returned early. Latvia and Estonia were too fearful to answer the door, so Lithuania stepped up to the plate. He was the oldest brother. Therefore, he had to display a strong character towards them.

He sluggishly limped over towards the front door and vacillated before mustering the courage to unlock the chilled golden plated horizontal lock. His right shaky hand settled on the doorknob before twisting it to right. He carefully pulled the door to peek at the intruder.

His ocean blue eyes widened at this person before him. This person looked like an angel. Flawless perfection was the description that Lithuania could think of in the mere seconds of seeing the slightly shorter nation.

"…H-Hello…?" Lithuania asked in a soft voice, feeling rather intimidated by the beauty of this stranger. The blonde stepped back in slight bashfulness and a blush dusting over his cheeks.

**8:42 AM, January 10 Moscow, Russia**

Poland's brilliant green eyes widened at the slightly taller nation behind the cracked front door. He was attractive in Poland's honest opinion. Although, his tattered moldy gray looking shirt and barely stitched together forest green pants did not settle well with him. Licking his chapped lips slowly, he cleared his throat in order to speak to this petrified facial expression teenager.

His wavy neck length light brown hair fluttered as an icy gust of wind visited behind them. Poland twiddled his thumbs, nervously. He was not sure what to say at this point. I mean, he just showed up on somebody's front door because he was entranced. They would probably stare at him like he lost his mind.

"Hey there… Like, what is going on with your outfit? It, like, totally clashes without a doubt!" Poland blurted out, widening his green eyes as he stepped back with a strawberry red blush staining his cheeks. The abused male before him looked away in total shame.

**8:47 AM, January 10 Moscow, Russia**

"T-Thank you… I k-know… I-I'm so-sorry…" Lithuania's deep blue eyes watered unnoticeably as he shoved his hands into the shred ridden pockets. Russia would have said the same thing, but would have used a whip for his incompetence. Before the taller nation managed to shut the iced over front door, the blonde cross dresser's hand darted out to keep it opened.

"That is, like, so totally rude!" Poland gasped dramatically, pushing on the white painted iced front door persistently. Lithuania did not want to die just yet by the hands of his abuser. He would take his life with his own hands. On his own accord, he would end all of his miseries.

Poland used all of his strength, shoved the door fully open, and watched as the resident stumbled back in pain. The shorter nation's eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat.

"OMG, I am, like, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Poland started to become frantic when he noticed blood trailing across the living room and into the front door entrance. It was sliding down the brunette's leg and started to pool on the wooden floor.

**8:56 AM, January 10 Moscow, Russia**

Something was not right. This boy was bleeding profusely and it was dripping onto the floor. Poland covered his gaped mouth with his right pink gloved hand at the observation before his wide opened eyes. Lithuania had a terrible bruise on his left cheek. He appeared to have shame consuming his body as he shivered. Poland shivered as well from the below freezing atmosphere.

"Um, I think you, like, need to come with me. Please, you look like a terrible mess." Poland wanted to cry at the sight. The other two Baltic nations shook in terror as the blonde grabbed the skinny boy's arm.

**9:00 AM, January 10 Moscow, Russia**

Lithuania endured the pain, silently screaming for this blonde to stop. Poland was persistent in kidnapping him. Where would he take him? He probably knew Russia and sought after abusing him as well. But, the blonde looked like the type of person who would care for something rather than abuse them.

How could he be so ignorant? How could someone really want him? He was nothing. He was inferior.

"I'm so stupid…" Lithuania muttered under his breath, jerking away from Poland. Poland stared at the victim with a look of disbelief. He glanced over at the other two Baltic nations and persuaded all of them to come with him. Estonia and Latvia declined the offer and disappeared into the shadows.

"Like, why are you resisting freedom?" Poland questioned incredulously, tugging on the older teenager's sleeve with impatience. Lithuania was afraid of his abuser. His master. The same man who tortured him relentlessly. Why was he refusing freedom? That is what he wanted, right?

Eventually Lithuania's protests were deaf to Poland's ears and he was staggering through the snow blanketed front yard. Tears slid down his reddened cheeks at the realization of leaving behind his younger brother nations. He wished them well in his troubled head as the blonde assisted him with walking through the slush concealed streets. His heart beat raced at the thought of real freedom. Freedom. It seemed so far from his reach but so close to him. Right next to him was his gateway to freedom. This stranger, who showed up on Russia's doorstep, was helping him in to a five-star airplane. The flight was a long one. The silence between them was even longer.

**9:34 AM, January 10 Moscow, Russia**

Poland had an estimated presumption of what happened to the brunette next to him. He was hurt by someone. Poland was curious but decided to not bring up any sore subjects. It was better to leave the unknown, unknown.

During the flight and the awkward silence, Poland made a couple of jokes and small talk. It was, unfortunately, not working. The depressed soul was silent and seemed distressed. Gazing out of the small airplane window, Lithuania's deep blue eyes closed in emotional thoughts. Dark thoughts disbursed in his mind and Poland side glanced at him.

The world is full of dreadful things that Poland knew nobody could change. Something happened to this teenager but he wasn't sure. He lived the life of extravagance without a care in the world. Perhaps the lack of communication was making things tense between them. All of the jokes in the world would not make this teen smile. Not even a small smile. Only a saddened expression scarred his face.

Poland could not remember how many hours had passed, but gazed his cellphone to check the time.

**11:23 AM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

"It is so funny how, like, Poland is three hours behind Russia! Can you, like, believe that? What is the world trying to say about me?" Poland giggled in a friendly manner and clapped his pink gloved hands together.

Lithuania refused to look into those lively green eyes. So much life and happiness. He wished for that type of energy. He was dealt the bad hand. He had to play with his cursed cards in a game that he knew he was going to lose.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Corruption

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters.

Please, enjoy. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak." –Sun Tzu

**11:38 AM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

Lithuania's mouth involuntarily dropped open at the outlandishly glorious house before him. It was like a palace! Who exactly is this guy? Why would he be interested in someone like him? Nobody cared about him. He didn't deserve to reside in such a beautiful fortress.

"Do you, like, plan to just stand there in front of my house, like, gawking all day?" Poland laughed, cocking his left hip and planting a pink gloved hand on it. The brunette was broken out of his captivating trance. His deep azure eyes lowered, avoiding Poland's questioning emerald eyes. Stepping forward in the snow blanketed yard, Poland opened the black steel gate with remnants of ice coating it. "Come on," Poland beckoned the trembling Baltic nation to trail behind him excitedly. "I have so much that I want you to totally check out!" Lithuania's depressed expression never changed. He found it extremely impossible to even display a tiny smile.

Poland, from the very beginning and the short while that he had known him, was so full of buoyancy. It made Lithuania secretly covet that trait. It was the exact opposite of what he felt. Life was worthless. He believed very little in himself during his teenage life. Even before he was captured and abused beyond belief by the unmerciful hands of Russia, he always knew that he was a failure. He was insufficient and a burden. Russia was there to just remind him of how terrible his existence was.

It seemed like the blonde nation had noticed the dismal hovering in the icy winter air. The somewhat shorter country unlocked the front door in the awkward silence. Lithuania wrapped his arms around his body to warm himself from the enormous gust of wind that rolled by.

**11:46 AM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

"Just, like, chill out in my living room. I'll be right back, 'kay?" Poland smiled and pointed at a white leather couch. As soon as Lithuania started to walk forward hesitantly, Poland pivoted on his heels and departed the lukewarm blanketed living room. Poland's home had a convivial ambiance that Lithuania's shoulders relaxed to.

Inside of the vast kitchen, Poland busied himself and selected the necessary supplies to make a cup of his special tea. He would make it when the winter was harsh and unforgiving outside. The cross dresser tapped his pink socked right foot impatiently against the glistening marbled flooring and decided to attend to his new guest. Peeping out of the kitchen, the younger nation noticed the older nation hunched over on the couch. Poor thing looked miserable and was shivering.

Suddenly a notion popped into Poland's head, leaving the water in the tea kettle to boil, and almost rushed out of kitchen.

"I, like, know just what to get him," Poland sang sympathetically to himself, whirling around the corner and slipped into his lavish bedroom. Quickly tearing off the heated pink blanket from the queen sized bed, he hopped out of the shadowy bedroom with a bounce in his step.

As soon as Poland returned to the quiet living room, he realized that the brunette was curled up in a ball, shivering. A smile tugged at the blonde's expression and he chucked the heated pink blanket over Lithuania's trembling figure. He jolted at the sudden warmth, which Poland almost giggled at.

**12:01 PM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

Memories of Russia plagued his thoughts, causing him to shudder at all of the abuse. He hunched over, clutching his face full of fear. Russia was probably abusing his brother nations. He escaped the prison finally, but at the expense of Latvia and Estonia suffering. How selfish could he be? Lithuania squeezed his cobalt eyes shut, a frown scarring his features, and a shiver that would not leave him alone.

He heard distant footsteps approaching him and that amplified the nervousness that he previously felt. He imagined that it was Russia finding out where he was hiding. Lithuania almost released a cry of terror when a heated pink blanket crashed over his shuddering figure. He peeked out of the blanket cautiously at the smiling face of the nation who saved him. Neither had introduced themselves, which confused Lithuania. Maybe this guy was an abuser in disguise? Maybe he was just being genial in order to later attack him with some type of weapon.

Dark thoughts floated in his head, he curled up tighter and refused to glance at the warmhearted stranger in front of him. Just to emphasize how insecure he was, the pink blanket shielded his pain stricken face. He was filthy, damaged, and could not trust anyone. These were the times when he sought to commit suicide. Russia was right about something. He would never amount to anything in this cruel world. Never in this life time. He would be nothing but a nuisance to everyone.

Why was this stranger blanketing him?

Why?

**12:19 PM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

As if Poland was literally reading his thoughts, he rested his hands on both of his hips. "You were, like, totally shivering and I don't want to let my guest suffer." Poland laughed at the shy teenager's actions.

"I'm making you some tea. I hope you totally like it, because it's my special tea!" Poland crossed his arms across his chest with a small grin of carelessness. Lithuania refrained from talking like Japan, who only started a heated argument when the topic was delicious tuna and the depletion of it. Not even the thought of Japan as a black and white cat fussing over 'dericious tuna' could tickle his funny bone. Heaving a sigh of bitterness and worry, the brunette cowered back underneath the toasty pink blanket.

**12:21 PM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

Why won't this flamboyant person leave him alone? He does not deserve tea or hospitality. He does not deserve this toasty, addictive plush pink blanket or this heavenly white leather couch. Russia controlled him, even countries away. The open sores were slowly healing underneath the white cotton bandages that Estonia helped wrap him in. The adhesive area was starting to fray at the ends. Any minute and movement would cause the stinging sensation to return. He had to thank his smart brother, Estonia, for the usage of the medicated ointment. It numbed his injuries for a couple of hours. The soreness in his backside was tear jerking to endure but he was trained to hold in the pain.

He was weak but he had to show strength. Once he was strong enough, he would refuse to display that and instead fool the perpetrator with weakness. Vengeance was the main thing that was driving him to continue on with his miserable life. However, the craving to end all of the anguish and sorrow overruled the revenge.

"…Wh-Why?" Lithuania shuddered after whispering the vague one word question from under the comforting pink blanket. He could feel the confused emerald eyes gaze piercing through the thick blanket.

Poland's breath hitched at the sound of sniffles from underneath his blanket that he allowed Lithuania to shield himself from the cold. Poland's hand drew in towards the hem of the blanket and he barely moved it a centimeter. Lithuania jumped out of his skin and pink blanket at the innocent, non-threatening action. The two nations stared at each other for a split second before Lithuania cast his deep troubled blue eyes down to examine his pale hands. Being captive for over a month straight made his skin tone lighten.

"P-Please… I-I'm so s-sorry!" Lithuania cowered in utter fear when he watched Poland's pink gloved hand raise a few inches in the air. This was it. He was going to strike him for his outburst. He deserved it though, to be punished by this stranger, was his reasoning.

Poland froze up at the minor movement of his hand that caused a young adult to panic like that. Before any questions were asked or worries were voiced, the black tea kettle on the stove screamed like a victim being brutally murdered. The screech was very annoying to Poland but he was astonished by the brunette's reaction.

Lithuania immediately rushed under the pink blanket, trembling violently. His traumatic experiences were flooding back into his head. Poland stepped back nervously, confused by this entire ordeal, and vanished into the kitchen.

**12:36 PM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

Something was wrong with this picture. Poland pinched the knob on the stove, twisted it until he heard a click, and replaced the black steaming tea kettle on the chilled unused stove top. He twisted away from the calm yet boiling water and placed his supplies in his specific order. Even an impulsive person can have his own quirks. As he prepared the tea, his mind was distracted with the reaction that the older nation had in the living room earlier.

"Maybe a cup of my totally delicious tea will, like, erase whatever he has." Poland muttered, holding the snowy white porcelain china tea cups in his now gloveless smooth hands. He had removed them and placed them on the counter in the kitchen. With a soft sigh, he smiled briskly when he watched the nation slowly sit up with a wince. "My special tea is, like, the best. It's not like England's tea."

"Hey there, here is my special tea." Poland handed the quivering nation the cup of steaming tea and the quiver increased when their glided past each other. Poland tried his best not to notice this observation and eventually relaxed across from him on a beige leather recliner. Green eyes were scrutinizing the hesitant and trembling nation, watching every move he made.

Finally, the Baltic nation sipped the tea and, to Poland's excitement, perked up but refused to smile. He knew his tea was unbeatable. Not even Switzerland or any other country could complete against his magnificent special tea.

"So, like, what is your name?" Poland questioned, crossing one leg over the other and sipped on his refreshing hot tea carefully. The Baltic nation across from him did not make any eye contact. His mouth just opened slightly, hesitating before speaking.

"M-My… M-My name is…" The brunette was fearful of his consequences for speaking out loud, or rather whispering. "It's okay. I, like, totally understand that you are shy." Poland laughed in the traumatized brunette's face and sipped on his tea with a serene facial expression.

"L-Lith…uania…" Lithuania's soft shaky words were forced out reluctantly and he braced himself for a strike to the face. Poland made a soft sound of discovery and smiled at the cowering nation. The worried looking nation across from him was holding the tea cup just a little too tightly.

**12:58 PM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland **

_Crash_

The thunderous reverberation of glass shattered, sending Poland's special tea splashing and staining the snow white carpet below his feet. Oh no. He was in for it now. Tears clouded his frightened cobalt eyes as he winced at Poland's irritated expression. "I-I…" Lithuania started in unspeakable horror the moment Poland stood up with his steaming hot tea cup in hand. His green eyes softened at the petrified expression on the older nation's face. "You're, like, totally fine." Poland chuckled nervously, watching the heavy tears spill out of his eyes. Lithuania's hands darted out to collect the shattered pieces but Poland protested against his actions. Too late. Blood dripped from Lithuania's fingertips with shards of white porcelain glass latched on to his soft skin. Usually one would cry out in agony at the sensation of glass trapped in their fingertips. Poland sought to help him but Lithuania flinched away in fright.

"You're, like, bleeding!" Poland pointed out the obvious, trying to grasp Lithuania's jittery blood coated hands. "N-No… Pl-Please… do-don't…" Lithuania's restrained whimpers reached Poland's ears. The younger country hushed the panicking teen. "We need to, like, remove the glass. Come on, stand up, please." Poland's words were frantic and rushed in a hurry, tugging at the trembling nation's arm with some encouragement.

The pain he was experiencing now was far less excruciating than when he was in Russia's prison. He believed that he deserved the punishment for leaving behind his younger brothers at Russia's house. He knew that Russia would go and search for him. After all, he was unfortunately his favorite prisoner and play toy. A toy. That is what he was. Something that would have to endure all of the pain and suffering as the offender twisted, bit, punched, and slammed around without a care. He had no say in anything. His opinions did not matter. He was nothing but an inferior country.

The tap water burned as the blood was sucked down the drain along with the used running water. The pink water began to return to clear, notifying Poland that the bleeding had stopped for the most part. Carefully, Poland helped Lithuania sit on the closed toilet lid in the lavish bathroom. Poland knelt down before Lithuania and scooted in between his legs, grabbing both of his faintly glass stricken fingertips. Lithuania winced every time Poland removed a shard of glass. Green eyes met Lithuania's azure eyes for a short moment before the blonde went back to working on the removal of glass.

"You, like, totally scared me. I cannot stand the sight of blood…" Poland mumbled the last part as he moved onto the other hand. There was an awkward silence between the two nations as Poland's tweezers removed the last piece of glass from his left ring finger. Poland smiled, holding the wedding finger in his smaller hands. Instantly, he dropped Lithuania's hand, breaking out of his stupor, and stood up from his kneeling position. The pair of teary blue eyes looked up at the blonde's face from the toilet seat. "Hold up, I need to wrap your fingertips to prevent any blood from seeping out. That would be, like, totally gross if any more blood leaked out!" Poland shivered dramatically and whirled around to search through a cabinet to find a single box of Band-Aids.

Lithuania wanted to run away from this stranger. He didn't even know what his name was. Maybe he would introduce himself? The Baltic nation did not want to jeopardize his freedom. How did he know this was freedom? What if Russia informed this guy to take care of him, butter him up, and abuse him while he went away on his business trip? There were so many questions without answers swarming around in his distraught head.

Lithuania had to keep his guard up. He was weak but he wouldn't allow the younger nation view him as so and baby him. Or abuse him like Russia. Before Lithuania knew it, each of his fingertips was clad in tan bandages.

**8:49 PM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? Like, I can have one of my maids prepare you a five star meal." Poland convinced the Lithuanian to eat since he already looked like skin and bones. Staying at Poland's house would fatten him right up to a healthy weight. Lithuania, to Poland's pleasure, caved in and accepted the generous offer.

"What do you like to eat? Like, what do you want to eat?" Poland chuckled with a swift wink that Lithuania failed to see since his eyes were glued to the floor beneath his bare feet. "I-I… I don't know…" Lithuania flinched at the soreness in his back and buttocks as he leaned against the counter in the immaculate kitchen. Poland was observing him, which made him self-conscious about every move he made and every reaction that provoked him. Poland was on the verge of asking him what was wrong and why he was so sore, but refrained from it.

Poland placed his right hand on the marbled counter top, smiling confidently at the trembling nations. "How about we, like, eat some ice cream? What is your favorite flavor?" Lithuania glanced up and his deep captivating blue eyes met a pair of glistening emerald eyes. He held the gaze for about five seconds, the longest he had ever looked someone in the eye for as long as he could remember, and shadowed his slightly blushing face with a curtain of brown hair. Poland found it awkwardly cute at how shy this nation was. "Just let me know so I can, like, serve you some!" Poland pressed on, tapping his pink slipper against the marbled floor impatiently. Lithuania noticed this immediately and choked out a simple word.

"V-Vanilla."

"Like, wow! That is way cool, because that just happens to be my favorite ice cream flavor, too!" Poland shouted excitedly, which Lithuania recoiled at instead of remaining in his place. It was just the expression of excitement and the taller nation reacted in an extreme manner. Poland desperately craved to discover what was amiss, yet he was afraid of his impulsive action scaring the only person he ever considered something in his book, important.

Poland departed from the anxious teen in search for a carton of ice cream in his freezer. He found the black container of vanilla flavored ice cream, grabbed it quickly, and slammed the freezer door closed carelessly. The Lithuania cringed at the loud noise but Poland failed to even notice.

"Have you ever, like, tried a root beer float before?" Lithuania answered the question with a shake of his head. Poland's green eyes looked as if they would bulge out of their sockets. He inhaled dramatically, dashed over toward a cabinet with root beer soda stored inside, and started scooping out vanilla ice cream. Lithuania was nervous; he was not sure what was going on.

**9:02 PM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

"So, how is it?" Poland probed for an answer from the mute teenager sitting across from him in the living room. Lithuania squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa and Poland's happy expression dampened.

"Are you hurting? Here," Poland placed his root beer float drink down on the glass coffee table and stood up swiftly with his arm stretched out in front of him. "Take my hand." Lithuania placed his half full root beer drink down and held his hands up to shield his face.

Poland really didn't understand the message and tugged the shy teenager up to his feet.

"I know what you need. You, like, totally need a bath and a new wardrobe." How could he be so rude? Maybe that was just his character? But to say it in a carefree way… As if Lithuania enjoyed being insulted already. He knew it was too good to be true. He was no good for anyone. He was not good enough. He still remained inferior to the world. Lithuania felt like he would never meet anyone's high as the sky expectations.

Poland guided the limping Lithuanian down the hallway, past a couple of guest bedrooms, and at the end of the hallway was a crack open door. It was painted pink. Lithuania braced himself for the worst that was to come.

Inside of the bedroom was absolutely breathtaking. It was luxury at its finest. The walls were painted like a sunset and the beach. Dolphins were in the background, splashing the sea from their angelic yet rapid movements. His deep blue eyes pivoted towards the queen sized bed. The top blanket was designed with rye fields that just took you away to a peaceful day dream. A safe haven. The blankets had horses in the rye fields, running freely with the wind dancing in their manes. His eyes instantly scanned over the pink stuffed horse in question. Was this a little girl's bedroom?

The blonde shorter nation must have been psychic because after Lithuania thought that, he answered it right away.

"This is my bedroom. Totally cool, right?" Poland questioned instantly after he informed, in search for acceptance. Lithuania nodded cautiously with an exhausted sigh and the soreness in between his butt cheeks that felt like a bee sting. Poland smiled at the silent answer that Lithuania gave him.

After a pause of silence, Poland tugged Lithuania towards Poland's extravagant personal bathroom. It was remarkable. From the serene snow white ceiling to the marble tiling beneath his feet. Magnificent. The bathtub was created for two people. It was stunning and Lithuania felt like he shouldn't be here. It was not right! He left his brothers behind to live a luxurious lifestyle. How would they view him as an older brother?

"I'll, like, prepare you a bubble bath while you get undressed." Poland said distantly as he focused on pouring the bubble bath solution into the rushing warm water. The foamy bubbles in the white bathtub rose like Lithuania's anxiety levels. There was no way that he would allow another stranger to see him naked! That would risk so many things. Panic consumed him the minute Poland turned off the water and approached him with a small smile.

"Like, oh my gosh! We are, like, both guys. I have what you have… or I would assume you do…?" Poland sounded a little too curious for Lithuania's liking.

"I-I…" Lithuania started out in a nervous whisper and Poland leaned in to hear what he was saying. He was so soft spoken. Lithuania cleared his throat and fidgeted in his place as his frown deepened. "I… am sh-shy." Oh, how pathetic could he be? Russia would have struck him repeatedly with his crackling whip. Holding up his arms to shield his face, he tensed up at Poland's reaction. There was no reaction. Just footsteps walking away and his polish voice saying: "Ah… ok. That is totally understandable. Just let me know if you, like, need anything." Once the bathroom door shut, Lithuania winced in absolute pain all of his body. The bandages plummeted to the marbled floor, along with his tattered clothing and pride.

Cautiously, he hauled himself into the bubble filled tub and some of the foamy lukewarm water splashed over the edge. He panicked momentarily at the pink water from his blood but recovered as he lathered his body up in strawberry scented soap and hurried through washing his hair. The scent was mesmerizing to his nostrils. It was very calming. His mind was at ease for the time being.

That was ruined, however, when the opened scars on his back started to burn. Stinging tears brimmed up in his hardened blue eyes when he struggled to wash the dry blood away. He submerged his body into the bubbles when he heard Poland outside of the door. He didn't say anything and waltzed right in on the cowering nation in the bubble bath.

"Here are some clothes that you can, like, sleep in tonight. Like, is the water still warm?" Poland giggled after setting the clothing on the bathroom counter. Lithuania's body tensed up considerably as Poland advanced towards him. "N-N-No…" Lithuania sputtered out, submerging his body further from the pair of inquisitive jade eyes.

Poland's fingertips grazed the bubbles teasingly, "Oh, because I, like, totally wanted to join." Lithuania gulped at the sudden closeness. His personal space was being invaded. "Pl-Please… D-don't touch…" Lithuania groaned in agony as the reoccurring nightmares flashed in his head.

_Splash_

**9:29 PM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

"Okay, okay!" Poland laughed childishly, soaking wet from the vast amount of lukewarm foamy water that Lithuania frantically splashed at him. He watched as Lithuania's expression switched from terrified and anxious to apologetic and still anxious. The blonde waved it off as if it was no big deal. However, Lithuania appeared to amplify the situation more than it should have. He made a mountain out of a mole hill.

Poland scurried out of the bathroom, laughing jokingly at what had between them. He frowned as soon as the white bathroom door shut behind him. "Wow… I think I just totally fucked something up." Why was he worried though? He was just taking care of someone he found in need. Why did he rescue that country anyway? Why did he feel so adamant at the thought of visiting Moscow, Russia? A place he normally wouldn't chose but felt compelled to go. Was it fate? No, that sounded like a bad joke.

"Lithuania?" Poland called out from outside of the closed bathroom door. There was silence, which worried the blonde for some unknown reason. A couple of knocks will capture his attention, hopefully. And thankfully, it did.

"Y-Yes?" The voice sounded frightened as if he was guilty of something that Poland had just found out.

"Are you, like, okay in there?" The polish teenager asked curiously and placed his right hand on the doorknob. Before he could twist it open, Lithuania asked his own questions.

"Ex-Excuse me, b-but do y-you… have s-some bandages… th-that I can use?" Lithuania squeaked and splashed under the bubbles when the bathroom door swung open. That was the most that he had said in over a month. Poland was impressed to actually hear Lithuania speak since he had known him.

"Right here, but like, why do you need bandages? The cuts were not that bad, right?" The look on the Lithuanian's face told him otherwise. "Okay, I'll, like, set them on the counter and all." Then, with that said and done, Poland exited the bathroom once again. Now, it was time to play the wait game. He decided to get dressed in his silky pink night robe that was very short. He had his masculine styled clothing on all day and needed to release his feminine side. He removed his black fitted shirt in one fluid motion along with his army green trousers and blue boxer briefs. He hurried across the bedroom, snatched up a pair of hot pink boy shorts with red hearts designed on them and slipped those on with ease. Next, he pulled his arms through each long sleeve and tied the short silk robe in a perfect knot to keep it closed. But with an attractive guest here, he decided to loosen the tie just a notch.

Satisfied with the way he looked in the long mirror by his bedroom door, he fluttered back over to his queen sized bed and opened up the covers on both sides for Lithuania and himself.

At that exact moment, he heard Lithuania unplug the bathtub, because of that hair-raising sucking sound of the drain. It made him shiver every time.

**9:46 PM, January 10 Warsaw, Poland**

Lithuania winced in anguish as he wrapped the long white medical tape around his stomach and shoulders. He tried his best to mend the severe reopened scars on his back. It was so painful! The throbbing pain between his cheeks was no laughing matter. Russia had destroyed him inside and out.

Pulling the black boxers on was simple as can be, except when he bent forward too much and the soreness returned. Lithuania slipped the loose black night gown over his head and did not question anything at this point. A pair of fuzzy white socks was left on the counter top for his feet. A smile never visited his face. A normal person would have chuckled at the fuzzy white socks that looked like bunnies and the fact that they belonged to a guy. He picked up the tan wide tooth comb and combed through his neck length damp brown tresses and it felt relaxing. As if all of the stress melted away with each stroke. Shortly after, he located a new toothbrush and brushed away all of the grime and putrid smell that had resided on his taste buds.

Upon leaving the bathroom, his eyebrows knitted together with anxiety at the sight before him. There, on the lavish queen sized bed was the polish teenager dressed up like an attractive girl. Poland was holding his pink stuffed horse close to his chest and staring blankly at the sunset ocean theme painted bedroom wall. Lithuania's movements were cautious to avoid disturbing the zoned out blonde. He wanted to avoid any type of punishment if he accidentally frightened this country.

"You can, like, totally sleep with me tonight." Poland offered politely but both knew that Lithuania was going to sleep in here whether he liked it or not. The older nation nodded vaguely as he limped somewhat towards the right side of the four post queen sized bed.

Poland watched with suspicion but refused to voice his opinions, unless it was fashion. Then, he would shoot his mouth off about that topic.

"Wh-What is your… n-name?" Lithuania asked carefully before he crawled under the blankets. Poland rolled over to face him and smiled a pretty smile at his question. "My name is Poland! But you can, like, call me Polski or Pol! Yeah, like, totally call me Pol!"

It was too much for Lithuania. This friendliness, this graciousness, this person! Why? He didn't deserve to be here. These clothes were now tainted with his body. Russia would kill him if he ever found out. Depressive thoughts stabbed through his heart as he nodded nonchalantly at the flirty polish teenager.

He waited for the cross dressing blonde to turn on his side, facing away from his worry stricken face, but he remained in his place. His pink stuffed horse was tucked under his arm with subtle carefulness. Lithuania's deep blue eyes gazed at the opposite wall. He felt so exposed. His back full of hideous scars was concealed under the bandages and black night gown, but regardless, he felt beyond belief vulnerable.

"Good night, Lithuania." Poland mumbled before yawning and snuggling closer to his plush pink horse, Pony. Lithuania glanced over his shoulder for a split second, nodded uncertainly and curled up in a ball at the fearful night ahead.

**2:48 AM, January 11 Warsaw, Poland**

"Ngh…N-No…h-help…!" Lithuania tossed and turned violently, brushing his sore scarred back against the comfortable mattress. He bolted straight up from the warm pink blankets with wide sapphire eyes. His fists were tightened, making his knuckles whiten from the pressure.

The older teenager accidentally woke up a wide eyed polish teenager with a strangled pink pony. Poland leaned over to switch on his adorable small pink designed lamp to avoid too much light exposure to their dilated pupils.

"Wh-Whoa… Like, what's wrong?" Poland asked, utterly groggy and confused by the Lithuanian's previous actions. The Baltic nation trembled with tears stinging in his eyes. He was going to find him. He was going to murder him.

Violently shaking his head, the older nation shivered under the covers to hide his weakness from the concerned polish teen next to him. Poland reached out to unveil the quivering teen from the pink blankets, but it was fruitless.

**1:09 AM, January 11 Warsaw, Poland**

"Little Lithuania, you have disobeyed me, da?" Russia's intimidating lavender eyed stare at the cringing, blood coated, and naked body on the dusty attic floor. Lithuania pleaded for the Russian to stop and for someone to help him. "P-Please don't hurt me a-anymore!" The eldest Baltic nation screamed in agony at the pain that Russia was inflicting. Russia slowly pulled a jagged switchblade knife from his tan coat pocket. A pair of deep blue eyes was openly weeping heavy tears and his mouth opened to release a strangled scream. The jagged sharp knife penetrated his upper arm and was twisted. It was almost worse than being anal raped. "You left me!" Russia roared through that creepy innocent feigned façade.

Multiple torture toys were utilized during the punishment. Russia yanked the brunette to his wobbling feet by his hair. Roughly, he was shoved on to his hands and knees. Russia ripped open the pants zipper of his brown trousers and spanked Lithuania on his rear end with the whip. Before Lithuania could protest, Russia launched forward and missed. He missed his attack, because Lithuania swiftly jerked his body to the right. Growling in fury, Russia bruised his hips with his deadly fingers. "Don't move, little bitch!" The Lithuanian disobeyed, squirmed, and was assaulted once again with the whip.

"No! Please don't! Help me! Someone help me!" Lithuania screamed, feeling the huge head of Russia's shaft poke against his entrance.

Suddenly, the scene switch over to Poland, the teen he met today. Hope filled his soul at the angelic figure. "Oh no, Pol! Help me!" Lithuania begged for mercy, wriggling in Russia's robust hands. The blonde nation just stare without any emotions. Then, a smirk spread across his features and he opened his mouth. "Why should I, like, help you? You are, like, a total loser!" Lithuania's deep blue eyes widened in disbelief as Poland laughed at the scene before him.

"In fact, I might want to, like, invade you as well!" Poland grabbed his stomach at his laughter pains as Russia bellowed with a sinister laugh.

* * *

Please leave me a review. I would greatly appreciate it. Just let me know how I am doing thus far. That would be fantastico~


	3. Chapter 3

Corruption

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any characters.

Thank you for the reviews and follows! I greatly appreciate that!

Please, enjoy.

* * *

"One thing you can't hide – is when you're crippled inside." –John Lennon

**9:22 AM, January 11 Warsaw, Poland**

This is exactly how the trembling nation woke up. There was blaring, upbeat music right next to his ear and singing that only amplified the volume.

"Rise and totally shine, sleepy head!" Poland sang cheerfully, dancing around to the buoyant music. Lithuania cracked open one cobalt eye, covering his sensitive ears in irritation. A blurry image of a blonde girl was dancing before his sleepy blue eyes. "W-What…?" Lithuania whispered in disbelief under his breath at the polish 'girl', also known as, Poland. Why was he dressing like a woman? He really couldn't grasp the concept of cross dressing for the life of himself.

"Good morning! I hope you are, like, totally feeling way better today. I was, like, terrified of how you were acting last night!" Poland giggled at the worrisome memory of the writhing Lithuanian in his bed. Lithuania knew he should not be so comfortable in this home. He was inferior. He had no say in anything. His opinions did not matter to the world or anyone living in it.

Why was living so hard to do? Death would be an easier escape. Nobody would notice his existence anyways, or lack of. In his dream, the cross dresser before his shaky blue eyes had betrayed his trust, his emotions, and his life. All the sadness and all of the rage consumed him. Russia was his abusive owner and he escaped the prison. He was a free man but was still imprisoned. Imprisoned in his mind, the scars, the shame, and the nightmares! Everything. Leaving behind his precious brother nations. Lithuania continued his reprimanding thoughts as he distantly watched the blonde dance until the song faded out.

"Ah… I, like, totally _love_ that song!" Poland announced in a sing-song tone, nearly tripping over a laundry basket by the bathroom. The sight was funny, but Lithuania's expression simply darkened.

Love…

What was it like to be loved? To love someone else and not worry about being abused. To be free of the suffering, the reoccurring nightmares, and the impairing depression. The grief and the blame was something he would take the stage for. He considered himself selfish. Selfish for abandoning the nations who cared about him, held him close at night, and mended his wounds. That was love. His brother nations loved him and he loved them too. However, the thought of them being tortured, taking his place, was a troubling thought. The brunette felt utterly alone, even with this optimistic blonde who saved his life. But how could he trust Poland? What if he turned on him? Stabbed him in the back, just like everyone else in his life did? For instance, his parents, his so-called friends, enemies (that he did not intentionally create), and Russia. All of them left him when he was down in the dumps, except Russia. He kicked him while he was still down there, crying for salvation. There were only two people in his life that had his back. The other two Baltic nations, Estonia and Latvia. His brothers stuck to him like glue and paper.

**9:34 AM, January 11 Warsaw, Poland**

"So, like, what is your human name?" The younger teenager rocked back and forth on his black Mary-Jane heels with a look of curiosity. Lithuania glanced up timidly at the blonde ball of sunshine and decided to hold his wavering gaze for an entire ten seconds. Poland smiled politely at the bashful teenager, who cowered up the pink blanket that kept him extra warm.

"T-Toris…" Lithuania almost whispered with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Like, how old are you, Toris?" Poland questioned, keeping his safe distance away from the introverted teenager on his queen sized bed.

"17…" The Lithuanian was growing increasingly uncomfortable with broadcasting this much information. Poland perked up at his age and opened his mouth to shout out loud that he was the same age. His blonde locks swung from left to right as he shook his head in utter excitement.

"W-What is yours?" Lithuania peeked out of the blankets like a hermit crab poking its head out of its shell. Poland was starting to break him out of his shell, or so he thought. The blonde nation smiled confidently, pointing at his chest with his right thumb and a hand planted on his hip, "My human name is Feliks. It's, like, the best name ever, so don't forget it or anything."

Lithuania's eyebrows knitted in uneasiness at Poland's order. He nodded with insecurity, fumbling his hands under the blanket, and whispered, "I-I… never will."

**12:34 PM, January 11 Moscow, Russia**

Russia did not expect that the World Conference would take more than two hours. In fact, the conference consumed two and a half days away from his precious Baltic nations. He missed his little Lithuanian oh so much. He was craving his thrill of punishing his play toy. So, the moment that he walked in his humble immaculate home, he expected to be embraced by a terrified looking brunette with the purest quivering sapphire eyes and a tremble that was nearly permanent.

"Where is my little Lithuania?" Russia asked Latvia and Estonia sweetly, shouldering off his large tan coat. Both Baltic nations were silently trembling and tears were welling up in their eyes. They were in for it now.

"H-He was," Latvia spoke up with ragged breathes of anxiety, "Kidnapped b-by someone." Estonia cowered in his mind, but tried his best to remain calm through his violent tremors. Russia cracked his knuckles through his dark brown winter gloves in aggravation, "Oh _really_?" The Baltic prisoners nodded in hesitation. "And what does this person look like?"

"H-H-He had blonde hair and green eyes. I think he was wearing a pink winter coat, sir Russia." Estonia provided his master with all of the information that he had observed.

"And did he go on his _own_ free will?" The Russian's voice instantly switched from bittersweet to unspeakable fury. The atmosphere thickened with a malicious aura that generated additional tremors between the two younger Baltic nations.

"H-He was resisting, because he knew you would hurt him if he disobeyed you…" Latvia informed the fuming Russian before them at his closed front door. "Thank you. That's all I needed. Now, I shall find out who he is and destroy him in the most inhuman way possible." Both of the Baltic nations started to cry nervously when they watched Russia collect his whip from his cabinet.

"Get back to work before I whip you both!" Russia's whip cracked in the air to emphasis how serious his order was.

**9:48 AM, January 11 Warsaw, Poland**

"Toris, I think you should, like, get out of bed already! I have a set of clothing for you, so you should, totally wear it." Poland exclaimed cheerfully, pivoting on his heel, and glanced over his shoulder to watch Lithuania sluggishly crawl out of the bed. After witnessing the Lithuanian wince noticeably, Poland halted in his steps towards the door way. "Hey, are you, like, okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Lithuania struggled to keep his balance with his hand clutching on the side of the queen sized bed. The pain from two days ago jolted through his body, causing him to crumble onto the floor in anguish.

The cross dresser was by Lithuania's side in a flash, attempting to help the panicking young adult off of the floor. The sudden action frightened Lithuania, causing him to shoot right up onto his white fuzzy sock clad feet. His heart was racing loudly in his ears. Poland was touching his right arm with a concerned expression on his slightly blushed face. The brunette stumbled backwards nervously, twisted on his heel, and fled into the luxurious bathroom. Inside of the bathroom, Lithuania inhaled and exhale deep breathes at the flashbacks of Russia running towards him with his favorite whip and slashing him on his bare back.

Poland's pink shaving razor was resting peacefully on the edge of the immaculate white counter. He must have forgotten to store it back in its original place. Before Lithuania decided to pick it up, a morbid thought crossed his mind. His darkened mind filled with trauma. He wanted to be free. Free of the fear, shame, tears, abuse, and life all together. He was not concerned with his younger brothers back at Russia's home. He did not consider his family and friends. He had completely forgotten about the blonde cross dresser who saved him on that fateful day. All he thought about was Lithuania and how to escape all of this inner strife. Perhaps he was selfish after all.

Hesitantly, he pressed the razor to his wrist, tears filling up in his sapphire eyes, and cried out a little too loudly at the deep nip in his pale kin. Blood trickled down his arm and he could feel the stinging pain manifest from the injury to his brain. He continued to press deeper and deeper. Feeling his own self-inflicted pain was nothing compared to the undying torture from Russia.

**10:00 AM, January 11 Warsaw, Poland**

Outside of Poland's bathroom, the blonde stood in a stupor as he managed to register what just happened. He was caught up in an abundant amount of confusion and heart ache. Why did he feel rejected all of a sudden? This was just someone that he saved. Nothing more. Nothing less. Lithuania was suffering from something that Poland could not quite grasp.

A startling aggrieved yelp echoed inside of the lavish bathroom that belonged to Poland startled the blonde out of his questioning thoughts. It was Lithuania! Poland frantically rattled the doorknob. It was locked.

"Lithuania? Hey, are you, like, okay? I heard you… Are you, like, hurt or something?!" Poland banged his small fist against the white bathroom door repeatedly. No answer. Finally, Poland rummaged through his drawer organized with different keys and scooped all of them in his hands. After the third key, Poland unlocked the door and swung the bathroom door open wholeheartedly. The sight before his widened emerald eyes caused him to flinch in astonishment and confusion. Blood pooled into the black and white marbled flooring under Lithuania's trembling figure.

"Oh my gosh! Lithuania!" Poland's green eyes became blurred with the overflowing tears, placing a quivering hand on the half unconscious brunette's arm. He gingerly rolled his arm over and inhaled sharply at the multiple slashes on his left wrist. Blood continued to flow out of the injuries and Lithuania was losing a major amount of blood. The cuts were deep, which enabled a heavy flood of blood to escape.

Why? Why would he try to commit suicide?

Thinking fast, Poland fled the bathroom before telling Lithuania that he was going to be right back. The first thing he rushed towards was his Polish flag cellphone and dialed the emergency number. The operator answered the phone instantly with a monotone yet calming voice.

"What is your emergency?"

"My friend! H-He is losing too much b-blood and is lying limp on my bathroom floor. Please, h-help!" Poland's words were fast, panicky, and ragged from the crying. The operator encountered this behavior all of the time and understood what he said.

"Ok, where do you live?" The operator asked and Poland informed her of his location.

"Ok, emergency is on its way right now." Poland hung up in some relief but panic still conquered his other emotions.

Poland hurried back into the bathroom, knelt down to brush Lithuania's neck length slightly wavy brunette locks out of his serene face, and leaned down cautiously. "L-L-L-Lithuania, p-please don't die!" Poland's sentence was wrecked due to his hyperventilating and anxious sniffles. Tears spilled from his avocado eyes, slide down his redden cheeks, and collected at his chin. Once the tears accumulated at his chin, they began to splatter on to Lithuania's paling face.

After ten minutes, the unlocked door was swung open by paramedics and emergency medic technicians, who filed into the occupied bathroom. Lithuania was barely conscious with blood spilling out of his wounds. Two paramedics lifted his limp body as another medical emergency worker wrapped his wounds. The brunette was boarded onto an orange hard plastic stretcher and his legs were arrested with Velcro straps as well as a thick blue crisscross strap over his torso.

"Are you his girlfriend?" One of the medical workers asked as soon as Lithuania was taken away. Poland blushed at the assumption and decided to nod in order to travel with to the hospital. "He's my fiancé. I totally need to be there with him." Poland faked a worried feminine accent as tears streamed down his cheeks. The worker nodded, beckoning the blonde to follow him to board the emergency truck with Lithuania already inside.

An IV was jabbed into his left arm, just missing the wounds and another man jotted down information that Poland provided. He tried his best but some answers he had absolutely no idea how to answer. He made up a story about how they met online and he just moved in with him.

"What is his name?" The medical worker questioned and Poland could easily figure this one out. "Toris… Lithuania." Poland mentally slapped himself across his face for the made up last name. A look of disbelief flashed over the thirty year old man's face.

"What is your name?"

"Feliks… It's, like, unisex. My parents like, totally wanted a boy." Poland stated unnecessary information with tears in his glistening green eyes to the stressed out looking medical worker.

**12:37 PM, January 11 Warsaw, Poland **

Poland could not remember the last time he had waited in the hospital for this long. He was currently flipping through a fashion magazine, engrossed in the outfits, tabloids, and gossiping articles. The blonde nation was so intrigued that he had not heard the nurse call his name.

"Feliks, you can visit your fiancé now." Poland blushed a strawberry red at that statement and set the fashion magazine down by the other magazines. The nurse led the way through the freezing hospital corridors. Doctors were rushing by with files in their arms and nurses scurried in and out of random hospital rooms.

After almost three minutes of walking, Poland rushed past the nurse and embraced the brunette hooked up to different cables. Lithuania flinched noticeably at the close contact and blushed lightly. He did not enjoy this closeness. Last time he had someone this close, they were ready to beat him if he did not pleasure them down south were his mouth.

"I was, like, so worried about you, Liet!" Poland cried out dramatically into Lithuania's torso. Lithuania stared down at the emotional cross dresser in confusion and then glanced up at the retreating blonde nurse. The older nation cautiously placed a hand on Poland's trembling shoulder and patted it awkwardly. Little did Lithuania know is that Poland claimed them as fiancés.

"H-Hey, t-thanks for saving m-me…" Lithuania whispered as his trembling returned when Poland released him. His blue eyes avoided the concerned green eyes.

"Like, it's definitely no problem." Poland's green eyes gradually shut and he sighed deeply. Before any additional words were exchanged, the doctor entered the hospital room with a clear blue clip board in his right hand. Poland trembles in his skirt, knowing that the doctor would more than likely interview Toris on his information and discover that Feliks was a pretentious liar. In addition, it would embarrass both of them to no extent.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Edelstein. I'm from Austria. Now, from what I understand, your name is Toris Lithuania?" The white coat clad doctor with dark brown hair asked, reviewing the information that Poland provided the paramedics in the emergency truck. Lithuania shook his head in disagreement, "N-No… My name is… Toris Laurinaitis." The brunette gingerly pushed Poland away with a suspicious expression.

"I heard you to are engaged, correct?" Austria announced with a small smile, observing the dark red blushes covering their cheeks. Before Lithuania had the chance to protest that claim, Poland interrupted with a dashing smile. "Why, like, thank you! I know, Liet here is a little shy to, like, totally talk about it!" Poland giggled like a feminine preppy school girl. Lithuania inwardly sighed, blushing on the outside. The doctor nodded, stepped forward a little, and continued his reporting.

"By the looks of it, your fiancé seems to be depressed. Are there any problems that you two want to discuss? I mean, if you two are fighting, then marriage is something you two need to fix or reconsider. Therapy is the best solution. I have a doctor with whom I can suggest you to. His name is Dr. Kirkland and he is a specialist in marriage counseling as well as mental health." Lithuania's jaw dropped at everything he was registering in his brain. What did Poland tell them while he was unconscious?

Austria stepped over towards the 'couple' and checked Lithuania's temperature. He smiled sweetly yet remained professional. Poland glanced at the stunned Lithuanian on the hospital bed with a small smile.

"Well, you are free to leave whenever you want." Austria announced as he turned to leave the hospital room. "Oh, one more thing, Toris, you should be lucky to have such a beautiful young lady." With that said and done, the medical doctor was out of the sterile white medical room.

Poland glanced away bashfully as soon as he witnessed Lithuania's facial expression of disbelief. "W-What did you… tell t-them?" The brunette quivered once again in his hospital bed. Poland laughed nervously, kicking the toe of his black Mary-Jane shoes against the white tiled flooring. "Well, I was worried about you… and the only way I could tag along is if I said I was related to you in some way or another. I-I'm really sorry! I'll just tell the truth then…" Poland muttered in disappointment at the notion of rejecting the idea of them being more than just friends. Poland secretly had a mere crush on the brunette, but from how Lithuania acted, it seemed that he felt differently.

Lithuania nodded; embarrassed that Poland would pull such a thing. Why couldn't he just say that he was his best friend? Engagement with a stranger is something he was scared of. Plus, Russia owned him and would kill anyone who tried to claim him as their own. The abuser, the man who made him hate life even more than he already had, had full custody of him and his Baltic brothers.

Poland exited the hospital room to inform Dr. Edelstein that everything was one whole big lie. He wasn't a girl, he wasn't Toris' fiancé, and that he had known him for only a few days. Regardless of the painful confession, he was concerned for the brunette's wellbeing. The doctor appeared to have a disbelieving expression upon his face as he heard the blonde's confession and scribbled out certain information on his clipboard.

"Well, if he is staying at your house for the time being, I suggest you take him to a psychiatrist. He is someone you care about; therefore you both should seek mental help. It would be healthy for both of you." Poland felt absolutely offended at the last thing he said while scanning his feminine figure clad in a prep school girl outfit.

The blonde nation returned back into the hospital room to see an empty medical bed. Where was Lithuania? Where did he go? Poland started to panic, because he knew that Toris was intent of attempting suicide again. He tried it once and the look on his face seemed utterly dumbfounded. He was distressed at what Poland had told the doctors. It was true that Poland lied, but he lied for a reasonable purpose. He lied to make sure that his new friend was going to be okay.

**4:49 PM, January 11 Warsaw, Poland**

Lithuania felt lost and insecure with the torturous thoughts of Russia and his cruel punishments. He knew that Russia was probably searching for him and Poland. He was going to murder Poland for sure. "I-I… don't know what t-to d-do anymore…" The brunette did not want to cry anymore, because he sought to become stronger and emotionless. It was difficult not to weep at the pain he felt inside. These overwhelming depressing thoughts were manifesting little by little and he would soon become a statistic.

Hurried footsteps crunched down the snow blanketed sidewalk behind Toris' shivering figure. He already knew who the person was. Why? Why would someone ever care about him this much? Why didn't Poland just let him succeed in his suicide attempt?

"Liet! Please, like, listen to me. I'm sorry for lying… I hope you are, like, not too mad at me." Poland panted from the previous running after the brunette. Lithuania handed the polish teenager a heavy black coat that was once cladding him against the harsh winter weather. It was way too cold for the impulsive blonde to run around in a short skirt and a sweater shirt that barely kept him warm. Liet would rather freeze than see Feliks suffer, which wasn't selfish at all.

Both of the teenagers caught a taxi and Poland paid the taxi fare to return back to his home. They did not talk the entire ride there and refused to exchange words throughout the entire day. Too many thoughts were occupying their minds. Some of them were similar yet very different.

**3:48 AM, January 12 Warsaw, Poland**

Liet decided to sleep on Poland's white leather couch that night and had a fit of nightmares of Russia hunting down both of the young adults through a snowy field on the edge of Russia. He killed the younger blonde nation and kidnapped him as he slowly fell unconscious over his shoulder. All he remembered was the emptiness in those famously cheerful green eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks at the thought of Poland dying at the hands of Russia or anyone in general.

Sniffles erupted from Liet as he bolted straight up from the heated pink blanket that Poland cherished so dearly. Harsh pants escaped from his gaped mouth and tears continued to spill out of his eyes. Suddenly the kitchen light flickered on behind the couch and he quickly hid under his covers.

"You shouldn't run away from me, my little Lithuania, da?"

**7:00 AM, January 12 Moscow, Russia**

Latvia scrubbed the bathroom tiles on his knees as Estonia cleaned the large bathroom mirror. The two Baltic States had not heard from their master all morning. He must have gone on one of his business trips again. They honestly did not mind if the Russian left his house. There was more peace in the setting without his presence. Latvia started to take on the most punishment, which angered Estonia. But what could he do? He was too weak to battle Russia.

"I miss Lithuania. W-Why did he have to leave us? Why d-did that blonde have to kidnap him?" Latvia wanted to cry but continued to stay strong. That was something that Lithuania strived to model in front of his little brothers.

**4:08 AM, January 12 Warsaw, Poland**

A loud scream erupted from Lithuania's throat as he jumped out of his skin. Poland dashed out of his bedroom and hurried into his living room to find Lithuania hyperventilating.

"Liet, what's wrong? Please, like, calm down!" The blonde teenager rounded the white leather couch, settled down next to the trembling nation, and wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders. "I'm here… Shhh… It's okay." Poland's heart was hammering against his ribcage at the closeness of their bodies. Lithuania gradually controlled his frantic breathing and for the first time, clutched onto Poland's light pink frilly night gown. Tears dampened the silk as he cried into Poland's small torso.

"H-H-He's going to f-find m-m-me, P-P-Pol…" Lithuania unconsciously used Poland's nickname that he asked Lithuania to call him. It was endearing to say the least. The said country was beyond confused at what the brunette was talking about to him. "Who is going to find you, Liet?" Poland rubbed Lithuania's heaving back gently and he flinched at the old sores that were still tender to the touch.

Poland needed to make an appointment for them to go see Dr. Kirkland. This behavior was abnormal. Quite frankly, it started to frighten him and both of their wellbeing.

"Do you, like, want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Poland offered sweetly, desperately praying that the Lithuanian would accept the offer. Besides, it would keep Lithuania safe and sound if someone caring was near him. "P-Please?" Lithuania whispered, watching the blonde remove himself from the white leather couch. "Of course!" There was Poland's cheerfulness again, which made Lithuania feel awkwardly warm inside.

**10:15 AM, January 12 Warsaw, Poland**

Lithuania woke up to Poland's head resting on his muscular torso, which made him flinch unnoticeably with a light pink blush. Poland stirred in his sleep from the minor movement and cuddled closer. He glanced over Poland's figure to see his pink horse lying on the other side of the queen sized bed, rejected. Exactly how Lithuania felt in this world. On second thought, except for the blonde polish cross dressing teenager who was seeking warmth from Toris' body.

"Uhm… P-Pol… W-Wake up, p-please?" He asked in an uncomfortable manner as he gingerly pushed Poland off of his chest. Poland was a deep sleeper, because even when Lithuania rolled off of the bed and fell on his ass with a loud thud, the blonde was still snoozing soundly.

With a noisy sigh, Liet walked into the bathroom and rummaged through the drawers for a sharp object. There were absolutely none. Poland must have confiscated them yesterday to avoid another episode of his suicide attempts. Lithuania hurried through a quick shower instead of the pleasant lukewarm bubble bath. He accidentally forgot to bring an extra pair of clothing and snuck out of the bathroom with two towels on his quivering figure. The first towel to cover his vital regions and the second towel was used to conceal the sores that were turning into scars.

All Lithuania could find in the closet of overflowing attire were female clothes. Why wouldn't Poland dress like a regular boy? Why did he tempt him to want to look under the skirt? The skirts were short and very distracting. However, Liet would never admit that observation out loud. Lithuania decided to grab a deep ocean blue dress off of its hanger and scanned it carefully. It was short and had a low cut collar to show of cleavage that neither of them possessed. He rummaged through Poland's underwear drawer and his cheeks lit up in utter embarrassment. The only underwear that Poland owned was girly panties of all types. From thongs to boy shorts and the entire color spectrum were located in his pink dresser drawer. He blindly chooses a pair of black boy shorts with a blush staining his face.

Poland cracked open one green eye with a small smirk spreading across his soft light pink lips and snuggled under the toasty dolphin blankets.

Lithuania rushed into the bathroom and slipped on the deep sapphire wrap dress and black boy shorts underneath. His ocean blue eyes complimented the matching colored dress to perfection. There was no smile on his face that would complement his looks. If only he smiled and show his pearly white teeth, then he would win anyone's heart. Too bad his depression and suicidal thoughts scarred him inside and out. Smiling was foreign to the Lithuanian, because Russia never allowed it. In fact, if his prisoners were to even crack a smile, then Russia would beat it out of them.

Upon leaving the bathroom, his blue eyes widened at a pair of dark mint green eyes staring straight into his soul. He swiftly glanced to the side to witness Poland tied up on his queen sized bed with a ball gag shoved in his mouth and a blindfold blinding his sight.

"Are you Lithuania?" The choppy blonde haired nation demanded an instant answer from the stunned brunette. He was held at gun point after all. "Y-Yes… W-Why?" The man ignored him, lowered his rifle, and swung it behind his back with a dead serious look in his eyes. Liet flinched as he grabbed him by his slightly damp brown tresses and led him over to the exit of Poland's bedroom. "W-Wait! P-Poland, I need help!" Lithuania cried out as he was shoved to the floor outside of Poland's bedroom. Poland thrashed around in his constraints but it was no use.

"W-Who are y-you?" Lithuania cried out as the serious nation locked a collar around his neck and put an extra small lock to prevent any escape. "Move." That was the reply that the Baltic nation was not looking for. He obeyed, tears streaming down his face as he was shoved out into the snow blanketed yard. He didn't even have socks or shoes on. It stung like a bitch.

"M-My f-feet are st-stinging!" Toris cried out loudly as he was shoved into a white and red taxi by the rifle wielding nation. "Man up! Shut up before I make you shut up." His sniffling started to pinch the serious nation's nerves and he swiftly grabbed the brunette's chin between his fingers. "Stop crying. My sister doesn't even cry, unless I give her something to cry about." This nation was going to give him something to cry about and that was not an empty threat.

Why did this guy want me? Maybe Russia hired him to find Poland's house. Oh no, he was going to die and Poland was going to be raped, beaten, and killed.

"W-Why?" Liet asked the stern nation, cowering away from the glaring male. "Why what?" His sharp words could stab someone and kill them immediately.

"W-Why are you k-kidnapping me?" Toris inquired, trembling like a leave in the wind.

"You belong to me now."

"H-How? I-I belong t-to n-nobody… W-Why did y-you hurt P-Pol?" Liet asked with tears welling up in his deep blue eyes. "You? My name is Vash. Address me as so. And what is your human name, Lithuania?" Vash asked sternly, yanking on the velvet purple leash to grab the brunette's attention. "M-My name is…Toris."

"You're my new pet. Russia doesn't own you anymore. That should be good news, right?" Lithuania stayed quiet and trembled slightly. Vash yanked the sturdy leash, causing the Baltic nation to choke and fall onto his lap with tears rushing down his face.

"Answer me now!" Vash roared loudly, causing the taxi car to halt abruptly. Lithuania jerked forward and then crashed against the blonde's rock hard abdomen. "Y-Yes sir!" Toris wailed out in terror as Vash's strong arms wrapped around his frame.

The ride to where ever they were going felt like forever and Vash decided to fly to his homeland. They were dropped off at the closest airport and boarded a plane to Switzerland.

Why Switzerland?

**11:48 AM, January 12 Warsaw, Poland**

Poland tugged at the restraints, crying behind the blindfold and hollered for help through the gag in his mouth. It must have been a miracle, because he heard his bedroom door open and heavy footsteps approaching towards his queen sized bed.

"Do you need help, da?" It was Russia. Poland nodded furiously, crying harder when he felt the person's hand slap his butt almost… flirtatiously. What the fuck? "I'll help you out. You're such a pretty little girl… unlike my sisters." As soon as the restraints were removed, Poland removed the gag, tugged off the black blindfold and tackled the Russian in a huge embrace. "I was, like, so totally scared that I was going to, like, die." The poor emotional blonde had no idea who he was clinging on to for his life. He scanned the bedroom, rubbing Poland's back affectionately and without the smaller nation's consent, carried him out of his bedroom. "H-Hey, where are you taking me?" Poland thrashed violently as Russia locked the front door behind him and walked outside into the freezing cold atmosphere.

"I have a few questions to ask you, Poland."

"Wait, I know I'm popular and all... but how do you, like, know my name?"

"Where is my little Lithuania at?" Russia cut right to the chase as Russia waved over a taxi and boarded it.

"He's yours? Some blonde haired guy with a rifle held me at gunpoint and tied me up. I heard Liet and he cried for help, but I couldn't save him." Poland was openly weeping in front of the Russian and usually he would have smacked the crying nation across the face but he needed valuable information.

"I need to know the entire story and do not lie to me, because I will find out and I will kill you, da."

Poland inhaled a deep shaky breath, wiped away his tears with the back of his left hand, and crossed his lengthy smooth legs. This Russian guy was starting to frighten him and the cold lavender eyes burned into his soft flesh. The water pipe in his brown gloved hand confused him and he decided to refrain from asking questions that might jeopardize his life.

"Ok, I'll, like, totally start from the beginning…"

* * *

Uh oh~! I found this chapter entertaining in so many ways.

I couldn't help but incorporate Switzerland in my story. He _always_ manages to sneak in my stories! I love him though. But not as much as Poland and Lithuania! :)

Please review! I worked my ass writing this, so please, if you don't mind dropping me a review?


	4. Chapter 4

Corruption

Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia or any characters.

Thank you for the reviews and follows! More importantly, thank you for continuing to read! :)

It makes me incredibly happy and motivated to continue this story!

I hope everyone enjoys their weekend!

Please, enjoy~

* * *

"Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart." –José N. Harris

**12:37 PM, January 12 Flight from Warsaw, Poland to Zurich, Switzerland**

The flight was a long one and Lithuania was fearful of planes to begin with. Vash ignored his new pet's phobias and flipped through a gun magazine. Lithuania stared dully out of the airplane window, watching the different landmasses below them blur slightly.

"You will love your new home, Toris." Vash broke the silence as his dark mint green eyes studied a certain rifle in the magazine. It was too expensive for his taste. After all, he loved to save money. Yes, he was quite stingy but accumulated an abundant amount of cash from saving so much over the years. Lithuania would never love any other place besides Poland's home. Poland was so nice and he rejected him with his uncomfortable and unacceptable feelings towards the polish teenager. Why did he have to be so imprudent? All Poland was doing was showing him a better life. Now, he left his two brothers and the silly blonde cross dresser. Tears stung at a pair of blue eyes as he imagined terrible images of Poland being brutally murdered and crying out for his help.

Switzerland glanced up from the gun infested magazine and studied the trembling brunette with tears dripping from his chin and splattering into his short deep blue wrap dress.

"What did I say earlier?" Switzerland's unsympathetic voice demanded and jerked the purple velvet leash roughly as the plane was landing in Switzerland. It had been a total of twelve and a half hours from Poland to Switzerland. The choppy blonde haired Swiss started to become agitated at Lithuania's constant sniffles and unyielding tears of sorrow.

**1:08 AM, January 13 Zurich, Switzerland**

"Shhh, be silent. My little sister is most likely asleep. If you make one peep, I will shoot you with my rifle. Don't disobey me, _pet_." Switzerland's death glare was enough to emphasize his threat. Lithuania barely managed to nod before being dragged inside of the two story house by the velvet purple leash.

Once they were inside of the house, Vash tugged on the leash, indicating that he was dead serious about earlier. Suddenly, the kitchen light flickered on and Vash's dark mint green eyes widened at the groggily looking blonde haired girl. "Lili, why are you awake at this hour?" His voice was stern yet he held a soft spot for the little girl. She rubbed her right eye with her right hand, mumbling softly in a high pitched voice. "I heard you come in and I was worried about you all night. I had a bad dream and can I sleep with you tonight?" Lithuania's deep blue eyes switched from the 'siblings' in confusion. Vash nodded with a slight grimace on his face. He wanted Lithuania to spend the night with him in his twin sized bed. Yes, he had a twin sized bed to save extra money.

"Go ahead and get in my bed. I'll be right there, Lili."

"Ok, big brother." And Lil departed from the vicinity, leaving the two male nations alone in silence. He wrenched the leash forward, ordering Lithuania to continue moving forward. "Stay quiet." Toris nodded, walking through the darken corridor with Vash leading the way.

Switzerland crawled into his bed, settling down next to the snoozing Liechtenstein, and patted the small spot in front of him for Liet. "Lay down." The pair of blue eyes widened slightly at the small spot that he _knew _would not support his body. "Now." There was the flinching voice again from the Swiss man. Carefully, Lithuania scooted onto the twin sized bed and Vash instantly wrapped the leash around the metal bar head board with ease. Quickly after that action, two strong arms encircled around Lithuania's slender waist, almost possessively and spooned him in the process. An uncomfortable blush darkened across his cheeks the minute he felt the older nation's erection. Oh, gross. This is not good. Liet was having flashbacks of Russia whipping him while he forced Lithuania to suck him until he released all over his tear stricken face.

"Go to sleep and stop squirming." The blonde's arms constricted around the brunette and his right leg swung over Lithuania's hip. Now, it was extremely uncomfortable in his current position. Although, he should be used to it after Russia did things in a nastier manner during the entire month of abuse.

**12:15 PM, January 13 Moscow, Russia**

The jovial nation continued to speak about trivial things that Russia tuned out. After the incessant chatter of fashion, gossip, and the color pink, Poland was kicked out of Russia's office. The blonde was extremely annoying, but his information was valuable. He decided to gain custody of the annoying little pest. He was itching to whip the blonde multiple times and maybe get a piece of ass. But what good would that do? Poland would no longer trust him and he would be reluctant to answer any of his questions. So far, the smaller nation was obeying without getting yelled at or beaten. Why couldn't Lithuania behave this way? Without the annoying part, of course.

"What happened after you basically_ took_ my little Lithuania? Did he go on his _own_ free will?" Russia asked the blonde after two hours of meditating and a cup of black coffee without any cream or sugar. "He was, like, totally reluctant at first but he wanted freedom from this house. I don't understand why… Like, you seem like a pretty chill guy to me."

"Thank you." Russia smiled his childlike smile, sipped his black coffee slowly, and called his younger sister in the room. After two minutes passed, Poland's breath hitched when he felt an ice cold blade against his untainted neck. His green eyes widened in utter fear and a shiver rushed throughout his small frame. "I-I don't understand. Like, what's going on?" The younger crazy sister, Belarus, rounded the teenage nation and shoved her dagger into a hoister on her left thigh. "You shouldn't be so casual with my future husband!" A harsh feminine hand slapped him across his dumbfounded face. Poland cried out in pain from the red mark left behind and the sting that lingered.

"I totally apologize if I was, like, rude or anything." Poland explained sincerely and luckily evaded a stinging slap from the crazy girl before him. Russia smiled, "You can leave now, Belarus." She twisted around on her black high heels with a crazed expression and rushed over towards her big brother at his office desk. "Marry me, marry me, marry me! We can finally become one, big brother!" Poland and Russia were sharing identical facial expressions, except Russia seemed a little more frightened compared to Poland. The blonde thought that the girl was insane for wanting to marry her own brother!

"Go away, Belarus! Just go away!" Russia cried out, clenching his silver water spigot tightly in his brown gloved hands, and ready to strike at her. She staggered backwards with her dagger in her right hand. "Fine… I'll be back to convince you again." And with that, Belarus exited the office with a glare stained on her face.

**4:52 PM, January 27 Zurich, Switzerland**

Two weeks had flown by in Switzerland's house. Tears were shed from Lithuania's deep sorrowful blue eyes every day in the shower. He missed Poland. The blonde meant no harm after all. Why did he have to be so stupid and reject the blonde? Countless times, Lithuania evaded Switzerland's rifle and punishments. He was not that mean, just his serious disposition made him shiver noticeably. The leash had been removed yesterday, seeing as he was not planning to leave anytime soon.

"Lithuania! Get in the kitchen and start cooking this instant." Switzerland hollered from the living room as the brunette rushed into the assigned area. Yes, he was their little maid in the household. Thankfully, Liet was not raped or anything. He just found himself randomly cuddled at night by the paranoid blonde.

Inside of the kitchen, Lithuania prepared a delicious dish for Vash and his baby sister. Lili was usually clingy to her older brother but she was generous towards Lithuania. Regrettably, Lithuania did not want to leave this home. However, the sweet thoughts of Poland and him together plagued his conflicted mind constantly. He needed to see the blonde cross dresser again. He would do almost anything to see those upbeat green eyes and shinning pearly white smile. The valley girl voice, the color pink everywhere in his home, and his little stuffed horse named Pony. Tears gushed up in his cobalt eyes once again as he stirred the ingredients into the boiling water on the stove.

All of a sudden, a pair of small arms enclosed around Lithuania's apron waist. It was Lili, which brought additional tears to his eyes. He knew that she did not like when he would cry.

"Lithuania, are you okay? Did big brother upset you?" Liechtenstein nuzzled her face into Lithuania's lower back with a small frown scarring her features. The brunette trembled with tears spilling down his cheeks and shook his head slowly. "N-N-No… I-I-I'm thinking about someone dear to me…"

"Oh? Who is it? Is it your girlfriend?" Lili asked with curiosity cleared in her small high pitched voice, tugging gently at the hem of his bland green long sleeved shirt. He nodded, glancing over his shoulder and down at the smiling blonde haired girl. "S-S-Something like t-that…" When a neon pink blush lit up on his cheeks, Lili made an obnoxiously loud: "Awww!"

**8:08 PM, January 27 Moscow, Russia**

"So, anyways, I was all like, 'OMG! Like, eww! Look at those orange shoes. They totally clash with her pink dress and I could totally look like a thousand bucks in that dress." Poland ranted on about fashion and gossip nonstop. Russia's left lavender eye twitched in utter annoyance. "T-That's nice, Poland." Poland nodded with a confident grin, "I, like, totally know!" Three, two, one…"Poland, I can't stand you living here. I just can't take this anymore." Poland huffed, crossing his leg over the other and his arms following suit, "What do you mean when you said 'this'?" Russia openly face palmed, clenching his left fist around his silver water pipe spigot and studied the blonde for a moment.

"I can't stand _you _anymore! You are worse than Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia, Estonia, and my little Lithuania all together!" Russia roared, jolting up out of his black office chair and slamming his water pipe against the rosewood desk. Poland simply glazed at the infuriated Russian with blasé jade eyes.

"Fine then." Poland muttered, pushing himself out of the brown chair, and exited the office without another word. Once he was fifty feet away from Russia's office, he dashed upstairs and beckoned the Baltic States to follow him outside. They resisted at first, but eventually threw down their cleaning supplies and trailed closely behind the preppy blonde.

The second they escaped the horrible Russian house, Poland frantically waved down a black hued taxi and ordered the driver to drive to the closest airport. He nodded and sped off, leaving behind an oblivious Russian, who was still annoyed with Poland and his lack of anxiety towards everything in life.

**5:24 PM, January 27 Zurich, Switzerland**

"I'm going to teach you how to shoot properly after dinner." Vash whispered in Lithuania's ear after dinner was served. Lili was on the other side of the dinner table with a small childish smile painted on her rosy lips. The only noise that echoed through the dining room was the forks and knives clashing against the plates. The muffled munching of food could be heard as well. Yes, it was _that _quiet in Switzerland's house.

As soon as the two siblings finished their appetizing dinners, Lithuania collected the dirty dishes and walked into the kitchen to wash them. The plate that was currently in his left hand almost slipped through his soapy fingers when he felt Vash's hand rest on his shoulder. "Hurry up and meet me outside." Lithuania obeyed, rushing through the dishes and cleaning the remaining mess of the kitchen and dining area.

"First off, you need to resist the urge to lock your legs. Bend them slightly, like this…" Vash muttered the last part, standing very close behind the trembling rifle wielding brunette, and gripping his hips in a sensual manner. Lithuania inhaled a deep breath, remembering what Vash told him. Suddenly, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of smooth lips press against his spotless pale neck. "W-What are you d-doing, V-Vash?" The blonde ignored him as he reached over to switch the rifle onto safety mode, removed the gun, and set it gently next to his black boots in the snow.

"Move now." The Swiss man ordered, observing the sway of Lithuania's hips from behind. As soon as they were both stationed under a leafless darkened snow coated tree, Vash shoved Lithuania's black winter coated back against the dead bark. Lithuania avoided the lustful mouth that was trying to press against his lips. The brunette never had his first kiss and he was certainly not going to allow it to be taken by force or lust. Lithuania did something that he knew he would regret. He shoved the blonde away from him with all of his strength and stumbled toward the rifle. Vash instantly raised his army green gloved hands when Lithuania pointed the gun in his direction. "D-Don't move…! P-Please." Lithuania was on the verge of tears as his finger curled around the trigger. Switzerland disobeyed, charging directly at him and Lithuania squeezed his green eyes shut as he tried to pull the trigger. It wouldn't budge and Vash's body was already towering over his writhing one. Little did Lithuania know was that it was in safety mode from the time it was thrown in the snow.

"You have been a bad boy. Get inside right now before I blow up you into a million pieces!" Lithuania scrambled onto his feet and dashed towards the door that they had left out of previously. He could not stop the indignant tears from dripping onto Vash's plush twin sized bed as his black pants were ripped off violently.

"P-Poland! H-Help mhmp…!" Lithuania cried out for help then Vash shoved his face into the pillows to suffocate his pleads for a savior.

**6:56 PM, January 27 Russian Airport**

"W-What does he look like? What do y-you remember?" Estonia asked frantically, reeling out the laptop that he remembered to steal out of Belarus' bedroom. By the time she notices it was gone, he would surely have a bounty on his head or rather a lunatic murderer.

"He, like, had these serious dark mint green colored eyes. His hair was in a bob-style, which was, like, so choppy and totally unflattering. He had a flag on his green uniform."

"W-What did the f-flag look like?" Latvia questioned as their time started to tick on and not return. Poland placed his right index finger under his chin in thought and a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Switzerland!" And after Poland said that, the three nations hustled over towards the plane that was preparing to fly to Zurich, Switzerland. It would take approximately three hours and fourteen minutes without delay. However, they knew it would take them longer to find Switzerland's house.

"I-I hope that w-we make it in time! I m-miss Lithuania s-so much." Latvia pouted at the thought of his older brother smiling happily at the place he was being held captive at.

**7:15 PM Zurich, Switzerland**

"This will teach you not to disobey me. No wonder Russia beat you to a pulp. You deserved it!" Switzerland's thundering voice above his fully naked body made him cry harder. Switzerland grabbed the brunette by his soft tresses and inserted his index and middle finger inside of his groaning mouth to lubricate them. "N-No p-please do not do t-this!" Vash didn't want to hear it and shoved his face into the pillow once again. A shrill cry of pain surged throughout the bland icy cold bedroom. The Swiss shoved two fingers inside of Liet's entrance and pulled out to thrust them back inside again with unspeakable force. Cries for help spread throughout the bedroom but Lili was forbidden from saving him.

Unzipping his zipper, he fished out his hardened member and poked it against Lithuania's stretch and lubricated hole. He quickly entered and pulled out to thrust in harder. His movements were jerky and rough. He sped up his speed as soon as he felt the release approaching at a fast rate. With one last final pump, he buried his shaft deep inside of Toris' butt and shot his creamy white load inside. He rode it out with his semen running a marathon down Liet's thigh and pooling onto the bed. Lithuania had passed out from exhaustion, lack of breath, and relentless crying. Switzerland pulled out sluggishly, panting harshly from the aftermath of his climax and flipped the Lithuanian over on his back to study the quiet teenager.

"Heh, I wore your ass out." Switzerland smirked with victory, pulling up his pants, zipping them, and finally stumbled over to his bedroom door. Lili was crying outside of his bedroom door in a curled up ball. She heard the way Liet cried for help and how Vash raped him without a second thought.

"W-Why did you hurt the maid, big brother?" She asked innocently with huge tears stinging in her wide aqua green eyes. He sighed while closing his dark mint green eyes and shook his head. "I didn't hurt him. I just, I taught him a lesson. Plus, he pulled a gun out on me. Watch out for him. I don't want you to talk to him anymore or I'll teach _you _a lesson!" He did not mean to take his anger out on his little sister, but she had to learn to mind her own business one way or another.

**10:48 PM, January 27 Zurich, Switzerland**

The three nations finally reached their destination. The lightly snow blanketed green and white two story house towered over them and the black iced over steel gates seemed intimidating. Poland ordered Latvia to be the one to knock on the door while Estonia and he hid behind a nearby bush. At first the youngest nation was reluctant. Poland persuaded him into doing the dirty work for the sake of his beloved older brother.

Latvia hesitantly knocked at the tan wooden door and trembled from the icy gusts of wind and the nervousness that he possessed. Sluggish echoing footsteps approached the door and it cracked open for a dark mint green eye to peer through. "What do you want?" He asked rudely, which made the small boy shudder and look away from the attractive taller male.

"I n-need to discuss s-something about t-the cost of cheese. T-The brand that you like to b-buy…" Switzerland's green eyes widened slightly at the mention of his cheap cheese that he loved to spend barely any money on.

"Okay, come in."

Latvia nodded shyly and stepped in through the slightly ajar door. It slammed shut behind him and Poland grinned widely at the accomplishment. "Okay, Estonia, like remember what I told you…" The second eldest Baltic nation nodded with a serious face and dashed through the gates and scooped out the area. Poland scurried around the other side of the house and climbed up a slippery wall. There was a balcony and Poland had this strong feeling that Lithuania might have been stationed in there.

Inside of the house, Latvia was trembling like a leaf in the wind as Switzerland was quite the bold and straightforward type. "You are kind of cute. Has anyone ever told you that? Answer me!" Latvia nodded vigorously at the demanding question and partial compliment. "Y-Yes, sir!" He was used to addressing authoritative figures with respect.

"Now, what is going to happen to my cheese? Do _not_ come at me and say that the price will go _up_, because I _will_ shoot the messenger and the one who told you to inform me of this." Switzerland threatened, grasping his rifle next to him to show Latvia that he was no empty threat. Latvia raised his blue gloved hands in fear with a nervous smile. A thin layer of sweat accumulated on his face from all of his anxiety. "N-No, sir. I-In fact, y-your cheese is going to stay the same p-price." Vash lowered his rifle momentarily with a small forced smile and then a thought flashed through his mind. He held Latvia at gunpoint again, demanding why he was here.

"W-Well, it's just I heard great things about you. I think I'm in l-love with you." Latvia flinched as Vash fired off and shot the wall behind Latvia's trembling form on his couch.

"Kiss me."

Latvia's squeezed eyes snapped open in astonishment. He seriously did not anticipate it going this far but the others needed him to be distracted while they kidnap Lithuania from the house.

Latvia watched as Switzerland placed his rifle back in the hoister on his back and he hesitantly stepped over towards Vash with a bright red blush on his face. It was his first kiss. He did not even know this guy and he was giving it up to a rifle wielding hard ass 'Personality A' Swiss man.

Their lips brushed gently against each other's and Latvia flinched in embarrassment as he was pulled on top of Vash's lap. He forced the younger boy to straddle him against his brown living room sofa. The Swiss cupped the younger boy's blushing face in his hands and gingerly peck him on the lips to earn his trust. Latvia melted in his strong arms as they massaged each other's lips with lust apparent in their actions. The kiss deepened with Switzerland's tongue wrestling with Latvia's succumbing pink tongue. Latvia moaned softly into the passionate kiss. They broke the kiss with a string of salvia connecting them and Vash smirked at another potential victim.

"T-That was a-amazing…" Latvia breathed out, forgetting where he was and that his older brother and Poland were trying to locate the brunette. "So I have been told many times." Switzerland literally chuckled. He had not done that in years. The last time he chuckled or came close to it was with Austria back when they were children.

**11:01 PM, January 27 Zurich, Switzerland**

Poland's pink gloved hands grasped onto the ledge of the balcony. He carefully used all of his upper body strength to climb up and swing his right leg over the ledge. Carefully, he fell onto the floor of the balcony and easily picked the lock open on the glass curtained door. He forgot to close the door as he tiptoed past a young blonde haired girl in a female bedroom and peered around the corner to see a knocked out fully clothed Lithuanian on a twin sized bed. The room smelled faintly of sweat and sexual fluids. Poor Lithuania was probably raped. Poland frowned at this observation and scooped the brunette into his strong thin arms. Before he could even twist around, a gun was shoved against his temple. It was the little girl. "H-Hey…"

"What are you doing with the maid?" The girl asked in a serious voice with tears brimming at her big aqua green eyes. Poland's words were caught in his throat as he trembled and dropped Lithuania back onto the bed. The gun was lowered, seeing as Poland had surrendered. He turned around with tears in his emerald eyes and whispered softly, "He's my fiancé. He was kidnapped from my home and I'm coming here to save him. O-Our wedding is in one week and the families are worried sick. I almost committed suicide when I found out that he was kidnapped and probably raped." Poland's valley girl accent and dialect was nonexistent as he explained his sob story to the sympathetic little girl. A crestfallen expression was paved on his face as he fell to the ground in a heap of sniffles. "I j-just want my fiancé back… Please. You have no idea how much it hurts." Lili frowned with tears sliding down her cheeks and she placed the hand gun back into the hoister on her right thigh. Her small hand rubbed the small of his shuddering back as he quietly wept. Lithuania slowly woke up from his slumber to see that a familiar blonde cross dresser was being comforted by Lili.

"I-I-I…don't k-know what I w-would do without h-him." Poland admitted sadly as he started to hyperventilate while Lili hugged the shaking blonde. "I f-feel so w-weak when I cry…" Lili frowned and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, trying her greatest to diminish the cross dresser's frantic state. "You're not weak. You just care about him more than anything in the world. Don't beat yourself up. He'll be okay but I don't think big brother will like the fact that you invaded our home." Lili forgot to whisper that part and as soon as she finished, Vash busted through the bed room door with a rifle ready to kill everyone in sight.

"I thought I got rid of you, Poland!" Switzerland yelled in annoyance at the crying blonde who was ignoring him. Lili freaked out, feeling bad for the blonde and his situation.

"No, big brother! Don't hurt him! Our maid is his fiancée and they are getting married in one week. The families are distraught and it's not right." Lili defended the blonde polish teenager with her arms stretched out to her sides. Vash could not find his will to glare at his beloved baby sister. He lowered his gun in irritation, "Fine. I don't need him anymore. I found someone new…" Latvia's blushing and quivering figure stepped out from behind the Swiss man. Everyone's eyes widened in confusion and Lithuania's blue eyes stared at his baby brother in disbelief.

There was an uncomfortable pregnant silence in the bedroom. Suddenly, Estonia stumbled inside through Vash's bedroom window and fixed his glasses. He hopped at the rifle that was now pointed in his direction.

"Whoa! W-What h-happened?" Estonia stuttered in utter horror as Latvia's small hand held onto the gun obsessed blonde's arm.

**2:24 PM, January 27 Moscow, Russia**

A pair of lavender eyes fluttered open with a sleepy smile plastered on his face. Finally, Poland was history. He was out of his ashen blonde hair forever. As soon as his moderately blurred vision sharpened like a knife, he noticed a crazy bitch at the end of his bed. "Marry me, big brother!" He shielded his fearful expression with his tan blanket, "Go the fuck away, Belarus!"

"Never!" Belarus screamed at the top of her lungs. Ukraine rushed into Ivan's bedroom, wrapped her strong arms around Belarus. The maniacal long ashen blonde haired girl dropped her deadly dagger onto the wooden floor with an echoing clang.

"Calm down, Belarus. We have more important things to talk about." Ukraine suddenly felt like snapping her little sister in half but refrained from any form of violence. Ivan peeked out of his tan blankets and smiled over at Ukraine, silently thanking her. "Wait, what are you talking about, sister?" Ukraine restrained the thrashing Belarus in her arms when she announced that the other two Baltic nations escaped along with the blonde.

Russia growled as he shot out of bed, grabbed his handy dandy water pipe, and stormed out of the bedroom in his white and light yellow under clothes. He was prepared to kick someone's ass right after he clothed himself in winter attire.

"Poland better run away. Run away before I pound his face into dust. Kolkolkol…" Russia's creepy laugh caused everyone in his proximity to shiver in fear.

**11:57PM, January 27 Zurich, Switzerland**

Three minutes until midnight and Lithuania was limping into a Swiss taxi that Poland waved down. The other Baltic nations decided to stay with Switzerland, because Latvia was actually infatuated with the domineering gun wielding Swiss man and they were safer there opposed to Russia's house of torment. Lithuania embraced his beloved younger brother tightly in his arms and wished them farewell. "I p-promise that I w-will keep in touch w-with both o-of you."

Poland side glanced at the depressed teenager staring blankly out of the frosted over window. Those watery blue eyes were nothing but empty and scarred. He had been through a lot of trauma, but Poland was still oblivious to what exactly happened to the Lithuanian.

"I, like, totally missed you, Liet." Poland spoke up, breaking them out of their muddled thoughts in the silent taxi. Toris did not even offer a single glance in Poland's direction. "I-I know. I-I don't a-appreciate how you lie about us… b-being together. I-It's uncomfortable to withstand y-your lies j-just to save me…" Poland had never heard this many words come out of the brunette's mouth. The words were heartbreaking and his green eyes surged up with tears, because what he said was true but hurtful at the same time. It was now obvious that Liet did not feel romantically towards him. This was exactly why Poland never allowed anyone to come close to his fragile heart, because it only ended in heartache. He loathed the dreadful feeling.

Love really does hurt.

"I'm, like, r-really… s-sorry." Poland spluttered out softly, twisting away from the brunette with his chin resting against the palm of his right hand. With a sorrowful sigh, Poland silently wept in the corner of the right side of the white Swiss taxi. The bumps on the road caused gravity to tug on the tears and they splash down onto his lap.

**2:02 AM, January 28 Switzerland Airport**

Poland stood in a semi long line of travelers with Liet standing a reasonable distance behind the depressed blonde haired polish teenager. They were waiting to buy an airplane ticket in order to go back to Poland's hometown. Lithuania remained silent the entire time and the flight back to the blonde's home.

**2:38 PM, January 28 Warsaw, Poland**

Poland and Lithuania approached the familiar inviting house with memories of everything that had happened since they ended up living together for a short amount of time. "Well, like, home sweet home…" Poland's green eyes were no longer lively and his voice was no longer cheerful. Lithuania's famous small frown deepened at the fact that his depression was becoming contagious. He trailed into the house behind the shivering blonde and closed the door behind him gently. The warmth of the house enveloped around their previously frozen bodies.

One of Poland's maids was frantic and panicking when she caught a glimpse of the two teenage nations. Poland raised an outstandingly shaped blonde eyebrow at this observation. Lithuania continued to limp towards the hallway that led in the direction of Poland's bedroom.

"Feliks! A Russian gentleman visited a few hours ago, asking where you went off to and where the other Baltic nations were. I had no clue and he stormed out of the house, promising that he would return to pound your face into dust for taking what was his." By the time the maid finished her frantic announcement, Poland scurried off towards his bedroom in search for the brunette.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow. I plan on making this story worth it!

Switzerland is always hooking up with different nations in my stories. I don't intentionally force him to do this. Oh, no. Anyways~ Let me know what _you _think about this chapter! Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

Corruption

Ch. 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters! (How many times do I have to say this?)

Thank you for the reviews! :)

Please, enjoy.

* * *

"Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?" –James Patterson

**7:43 AM, January 29 Warsaw, Poland**

Last night was the worst night with Lithuania. Poland woke up to roll over in his empty queen sized bed. "Oh yeah, that's right… Lithuania slept on the couch." Poland muttered to himself as he stretched with a reluctant loud yawn following right afterwards. Poland discovered that today was just not his day to jump about with a silly grin spread across his attractive face.

These feelings that Poland harbored for the Lithuanian were not returned and that killed him inside. The unrequited love that Poland permanently possessed for the Lithuanian stabbed him in his already broken heart. His heart was shattered to pieces.

Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks under his horse blankets. He was so ashamed and he had no idea how it turned out this way between them. He crashed his face into his trembling hands and started to sob silently. The polish young adult craved to be held in his strong arms. To play with his strawberry scented chestnut waved tresses as they cuddled closely on his sofa. Why wouldn't Lithuania share mutual feelings towards him?

Sometimes he would ponder on the happiness between Spain and Romano. They truly had the ideal relationship. No problems were ever displayed in front of anyone. Poland's throat constricted as he felt like he was on the edge of hyperventilating.

**7:51 AM, January 29 Warsaw, Poland**

Lithuania's nightmares never once faded and the vision of Russia, his owner, beleaguered his soul. As much as he denied it, his heart was comprised of inescapable sensations for the adorable blonde. Oh no, what was he thinking? Russia was going to return with murder in his heart towards both of them.

He was so lonely and found it insanely impossible to nurse his broken heart. His heart was shattered to pieces from the abuse, the rejections that he threw at the love struck blonde, and everything else in between.

All of a sudden, Lithuania caught a glimpse of a silhouette outside of Poland's light bubble gum pink curtained living room window. Shivers rushed through his entire figure, trembling as the lock on the doorknob was picked. He only had three seconds to react.

Fight or flight?

Oh, Lithuania hauled ass towards Poland's pink wooden bedroom door. The brunette vigorously slammed his fist against the locked bedroom door as he heard the front door creak open.

"P-Poland! Please o-open this door!" Lithuania cried out in utter fear, catching a glimpse of someone he did not want to see for the rest of his life time. Poland was upset and decided not to open the door, because Lithuania had torn his heart into two suffering pieces.

"Like, go away! You totally b-broke my h-heart!" Poland screamed out in sniffles and uncontrollable anger. He desperately wanted to open the door for the heart breaker, but then another part of him demanded that he shouldn't be so naïve.

"My precious little Lithuania, you seem happy to see me, da?" The carefree Russian accent contained malice behind the feigned sweetness. Lithuania pounded his fists against the door before Russia hooked a strong arm around his neck.

"P-Poland! H-Help me!" Lithuania strained to cry out in vain, thrashing violently in Russia's inescapable locked arm around his neck. A groan of pain erupted from his mouth once Russia pressed down on his pressure points. Lithuania's body became silent and limp in the large country's robust arms.

"Poland, I'm taking back what is mine. Thank you for making it so easy." And with that said, Russia carried the fainted Lithuanian over his broad left shoulder.

**8:07 AM, January 29 Warsaw, Poland**

Poland heard the older teenager's shrieks for his help, but his broken heart was crippling him. He became immobilized the second he heard Russia's sickening Russian accent behind the pink bedroom door. It was too late. Poland unlocked the bedroom door, swung it open hastily, and dashed towards his wide open front door to watch Russia's dark brown gloved hand waving at him in the rolling away taxi.

"LITHUANIA!" Poland screamed out in horror, rushing through the snow blanketed yard, barefooted and in his pink night gown. Approximately thirteen feet away from his house, the polish teenager panted harshly and shivered from the bone chilling weather. The red and white taxi was vanishing down the road with Lithuania and his unmerciful captor. Fresh salty tears overflowed in his saddened dull jade eyes, pivoting on his bare heel, and fled from the snowy area.

Poland abused himself for his stupidity. Why couldn't he just have stopped being stubborn and attended to Lithuania's pleads for help?

Why?

**10:24 AM, January 30 Moscow, Russia**

Darkness shrouded his cognizance of the atmosphere around him. He tugged his arms forward hesitantly and discovered that they were restrained in shackles and ropes. Harsh pants turned into an episode of hyperventilating when he detected a familiar calloused finger trace down his stinging back. Russia must have whipped him while he was unconscious.

"Your friend should be dead by now. I sent my crazy little sister out to do the deed for me." Russia informed the panicking bare naked abused teenager on the uncomfortable icy cement floor. Lithuania started to sob loudly, not worried about being punished anymore.

Poland…

Why couldn't he just express his emotions to the blonde haired cross dresser? Why did he have to be so stubborn? The large nation smacked the emotional brunette across his trembling face. "No more crying, da?" Lithuania nodded, sucking up his emotions towards the dead teenager. Distraught was one of the greatest words that could be used to describe the state of mind Lithuania currently had. It was difficult not to become hysterical. Russia would continue to beat him, mentally abuse him, and manipulate him until he didn't know right from wrong.

"You dirty slut, you probably fucked that blonde haired _freak_ and he touched you. You probably confessed that you love him, da?" Russia's hair-raising voice thundered throughout the basement as he shoved his erection against Lithuania's quivering chapped pale pink lips. Lithuania almost hesitated, but he knew that hesitation would end up with further assaults from the Russian. Small snivels released from his disgusted mouth before he gagged on the shaft that invaded his opened mouth.

"Suck me like you sucked that bitch!" Russia leaned down to smack the Lithuanian across the face, causing his head to snap in the direction that the force was intended. Lithuania wanted to protest! He never even hugged the blonde. Well, he didn't remember hugging the polish cross dresser. They never kissed and never had sex! Why did Russia continue to shove false facts in his face? Because that was his way of mentally abusing the eldest Baltic nation. Lithuania scrunched his nose up noticeably as he was forced to deep throat the enormous genital. The weeping was impossible to endure while he gagged on the violent thrusts that Russian was providing him. Pleasure was surging through Russia's veins. His climax was approaching soon and he knew that his little Lithuanian would swallow his release. Every single drop or he would be receiving relentless strikes from his loyal whip.

"Ahh… S-Swallow it!" Russia demanded harshly as he ejaculated deep into the Lithuanian's constricting throat. He gagged as he sucked the intrusive swollen ligament and swallowed the remnants of Russia's seed. Russia sighed in content, rustled the brunette's tresses in a fashion of knotting them together, and gingerly caressed the teen's hand printed cheek. "Good boy. I'll be back in a few moments with some breakfast."

Once Russia left, Lithuania screamed in frustration and attempted to curl up in a shuddering ball against the unforgiving stony cement. The inauspicious shackles prohibited his figure from curling up in order to defend from the below freezing temperature.

All around Lithuania were disgusting memories and events that he would rather perish than to be reminded of it constantly.

Without thinking, Toris cried out the name that Russia did not want to hear when someone walked through the cellar door. Lithuania was so wrecked that he was becoming delusional.

"F-Feliks?" The brunette teenager sobbed, seeing an image of the angelic blonde and his bright green eyes that were full of dynamism.

"Who?" Russia breathed angrily against Toris' ear, igniting an obvious shudder throughout his system. "I'm s-sorry!" Lithuania wept as he flinched at a glass of chocolate milk splashing on top of his head and trickling down his naked and shivering body.

This was absolutely cruel to the max.

"Here," Russia spoke up; shoving a strawberry inside of the sniveling brunette's slightly parted mouth. "Hurry up and chew!" Lithuania obeyed, swallowing the sweet tarty fruit with a tiny speck of delight through this torment. Liet was vulnerable, submissive, and delusional.

Another article of food shoved its way past his lips and he winced at the wretched flavor. He absolutely despised England's scones. They were burnt and flakey, which were two things that nobody would want in their mouths. Perception was definitely misconstrued in Russia's opinions. He really believed that Lithuania had intercourse with Poland.

"Stop daydreaming and swallow!" Russia slapped him out of his thoughts as he heaved a harsh breath after swallowing the stale, flakey, and burnt scone. Tears dampened the black blindfold along with the chocolate milk that continued to dribble down his shivering susceptible body. By the time the food was consumed, Russia rubbed a glass cup against the dehydrated teenager's pale pink lips. "You seem thirsty after all of that food. Here, drink this." Lithuania wholeheartedly conformed, hastily drinking the incongruously flavored liquid and regretted it immensely. The water was spiked with something that knocked him out moments later.

**12:00 AM, November 11 Warsaw, Poland**

Almost four years later…

"Happy birthday, Poland!" Multiple countries cheered as the clock struck midnight in his homeland. Countries from all over the world attended the huge party for his 21st birthday. Drinks were served to everyone, except Sealand, Latvia, and Liechtenstein. They were all underage, so it would be illegal to allow them to drink alcohol. However, they were old enough to be the designated drivers for the drunkards.

Poland was clad in a provocative thigh revealing pink dress and a pair of sparkling black stilettoes. There was an abundance of birthday presents that were lined along a stretched pink covered table. Fireworks were booming in the night sky and upbeat music blared throughout the vicinity. The party area overlooked the moonlit ocean that splashed against the deck.

"Poland!" A guy, who looked similar to America, cried out as he rushed over to the said nation. "Prussia and Germany are drinking all of the beers!" Canada complained softly, stabbing an accusatory index finger towards the two rambunctious beer loving countries. Prussia noticed Canada pointing at him and approached the snitch with a drunken sneer. "Canada, you can have a beer! Here…" Prussia shoved an ice cold bottle of German beer in his unsuspecting hand and staggered away. The awesome Prussia did not want to leave this awesome party any time soon.

Somewhere in the back of Poland's mind, he remembered someone with brown hair but could not remember the name. The alcohol slivered down his throat as he swayed his hips over towards the dancing nations. With a glass of a fruity drink in his hand, he grinded up against a random country in the dance crowd. The blonde glanced over his shoulder with an adorable smile at the romantic blonde haired nation. "Hey France, are you, like, having a totally great time?" The Frenchman planted his hands on the blonde's hips and nodded deviously.

The moment a salsa song pumped through the air, the country of passion and the country of romance cleared a circle for them to show off their dance moves. Spain and his fiancé Romano danced to the Spanish music and other countries clapped at their talented mad dance skills. Poland felt his heart catch in his throat as he watched the two popular lovers dance together. After the song ended, a slow romantic song played and the countries choose their dance partners and swayed to the beat.

Poland decided to stumble back over to the catering bar area and ordered a small dish with a glass of shaved ice water.

"Now, it's time for the fabulous Poland to celebrate his party in an awesome way!" Prussia announced into the microphone that he snatched away from Sweden, who was in charge of the songs played and the effects.

Poland's twinge of sorrow instantly absconded when he heard everyone cheering for him. He strut his style over towards the birthday cake that was lit up with two big candles with the numbers two and one. Flashes from cameras made him feel like a super star and he posed for everyone with a huge grin. He bent over slightly, pulling his blonde chin length tresses back from his face, and blew the two candles out. Everyone clapped and yelled for him to make a wish. He squeezed his emerald eyes shut and thought about what he wanted the most.

Fashion? No…

Friends? He had too many…

Love…?

_I wish I could see that person I knew many years ago… I forgot his name though but I remember his face…_

"Okay! I, like, totally made my awesome wish!" Poland shouted with euphoria swirling in his entire system. This was the best birthday by far and everyone was here to celebrate with him except that guy he had met years ago. Ever since then, Poland had dated numerous countries in order to overcome the heartache. France was his previous boyfriend. However, he still refused to have sex with any of them. He never even allowed them to kiss his lips. Poland knew deep inside that they were meant for someone special.

The blonde walked over to where the presents were located and opened the cards and moved onto the gifts. His gifts mostly comprised of pink clothes, panties, video games, dresses, roses, and beer. Prussia and Germany decided to give him beer.

Oh, goodness gracious.

Someone whistled incredibly loud when Poland shamelessly held up a sexy pink and white thong. Sure, he blushed in embarrassment, but his pride prevented him from hiding the present from France away from everyone's sight. Switzerland gave him his favorite cheese for his birthday and he smiled at the nice present. He would find a use for it. Somehow, he imagined himself eating it like candy and downing it with a bottle of German beer.

Poland staggered away after opening all of the fantastic presents and the alcohol started to consume his consciousness. All Poland remembered were hurried footsteps, gasps of worry, and a shatter of glass in the distance.

An echoing clatter caused everyone to focus their attention away from Poland and direct it towards an infamous country. An uninvited country.

"Well, looks like somebody is trying to crash Poland's party…" Hungary muttered to her husband, Austria. Poland heard the married couple exchange those words, which pinched a nerve. He brushed it off of his shoulder, because it was trivial and nothing to stress over. However, the visitor was intent on ruining his big birthday bash.

It was none other than Russia. Behind him was a soundless brunette, holding onto Russia's long tan coat for dear life. He was limping it seemed from a certain angle. Poland's green eyes widened at his wish coming true. He never believed in wishes actually coming true, but he was proved wrong. It was that brunette he met years ago. The one who broke his heart. Memories flooded back into his muddled head and he dashed forward to embrace the trembling adult. However, the lavender eyed Russian would not have that. Not on his watch. Poland stumbled backwards from the force of Russia's hand shoving him away.

"I, like, totally don't ever recall inviting _you_." Poland hissed, recovering from the collision. The large nation only smirked at the provocatively clad blonde cross dresser. France attempted to referee the oncoming quarrel, but England held him back.

"I'm here to give you your present. I'm pretty sure you want this piece of trash, da?" Those words made Poland fume in utter fury. Oh, he was beyond furious at what the Russian called the brown haired adult.

Before Poland managed to speak his mind and deck Russia in the jaw, the brunette was thrown in his direction. The brunette seemed to be drugged and bloody. It was almost as if he was murdered and Russia was playing some sick joke. It was apparent that the slightly older nation was brainwashed by that monster.

The party was starting to turn sour and Sweden decided to continue the music. Poland became frantic when his old crush leaned forward to rest his blood drenched head against his brand new flashy pink dress. Blood seeped into the fabric and permanently damaged the once beautiful and sparkling short dress. Besides the dress being ruined, Poland had to think rationally and nurse his first love back to health.

Other countries did not even notice that Poland was missing. The blonde nation toughed out the sight of blood and lifted the heavy brunette into his strong arms. Quickly locating the lavish bathroom in the exclusive party beach house, he went to work on the barely conscious adult.

"Shhh… you will be totally fine. I'll take care of you…" Poland mumbled with tears racing down his reddened cheeks. He undressed the brunette nervously, seeing scars scattered around the pale flesh. What happened during those four years apart?

"P-Poland? No… I t-thought you were d-dead…" Lithuania breathed out weakly, feeling like he was going to die or pass out any second.

"N-No…" Poland sniffled as he stripped the immobilized brunette out of the remaining clothes. He carried the naked adult over towards the standing frosted glass shower. Carefully, he reached inside of the shower to twist the knob all of the way to allow the shower water to warm up quickly.

Poland ignored the water drenching him as he squirted cherry blossom scented body wash onto a pink wash cloth and rubbed the dried blood off of the abused pasty skin. Lithuania cringed when Poland reached over his shoulder to wash his back. Streams of body wash and water rubbed against the ancient scars, which made him shivered in terror.

"G-Get away from me!" Liet howled out hysterically; frantically waving his arms everywhere. He accidentally slapped the polish cross dresser across his face. Poland cried out in pain from the harsh impact. "Liet!" Poland shrieked out the nickname when they lived together as Lithuania pinned the blonde against the foggy shower door. The brunette leaned forward to latch his mouth on the shorter nation's untainted shoulder and chomped down painfully.

"H-Help!" Poland yelped out as Lithuania continued to bite his neck, leaving behind red marks. The Lithuanian had endured an unforgiving amount of abuse and he was forcing it upon the blonde. The blonde cross dressing nation loved him with all of his heart in the past.

Cries for help were muffled by the roaring echoes of the water in the shower. Lithuania ripped open Poland's pink dress with vehemence. Poland shoved the brunette backwards in order to save himself. For a split second, Poland actually sensed freedom until a hand gripped his blonde tresses.

**3:47 AM, November 11 Warsaw, Poland**

Other countries were circled around the blonde with shocked expressions. Italy was holding the unresponsive shallow breathing blonde in his lap with a wet wash cloth on his forehead.

"Is he okay?" Finland's voice sounded distant and worried, almost as if he was standing over the blonde.

"Oh my goodness, Poland woke up!" Italy gasped in relief as he cradled the blonde birthday boy carefully against his chest.

"Thank God!" Hungary sighed in relief, holding onto her husband's arm for support.

"What happened?" Italy asked gently, brushing a stray piece of blonde hair from his sweating face. Germany was kneeling behind Italy and studying the disorientated blonde closely. Someone must have slipped something in his drink or he consumed too much alcohol.

"S-Stop! Like, what the hell are you doing?" Poland screamed out loud with tears running down his cheeks. Iceland whispered something that Poland could not understand and Norway poked him with a needle.

Wow, what a way to end a party…

**7:18 AM, November 11 Moscow, Russia**

Russia continued to whip Toris' scarred back side until his arm became fatigued from all of the swinging. Over the four years he was held captive, he was trained to endure the pain and force a smile to show that everything was okay. All of the other countries were blind to this truth. The fact that Russia was abusing Lithuania behind closed doors. Poland probably forgot about him by now. After all, Poland was dead in his mind. What else did he have to live for? He smiled weakly as the whip slashed through his skin. Not even a peep was released as Russia raped him. This happened almost every waking day of his life.

"You have become such a good boy." Russia stroked Lithuania's chestnut hair and noticed that it was becoming rather long. It ended past his shoulders and he started to look like a girl. Russia wouldn't have that in his house. He stepped away from the bonded brunette and yanked his hair and sliced through carefully. Lithuania refrained from protesting as three inches of his grown out hair was snipped off.

"There. That looks better…" Russia smirked at the length of his hair appearing the same as when they first encountered each other that snowy fateful day. He was the only remaining Baltic nation in his house. He was Russia's favorite Baltic State.

Lithuania nodded in a silent agreement, even though he couldn't see it. The blindfold was still in place. Russia unlocked the daily shackles that he slept in and announced that it was time for a bath. Being thrown over Russia's broad shoulder was a ritual that he was accustomed to.

Inside of the heated roaring shower, Russia washed the Lithuanian's freshly cut hair with a mountain fresh shampoo and conditioner. Next, he washed off all of the grime and blood from the wounds. It was extremely painful but Liet clenched his fists and squeezed his sapphire blue eyes shut. The stinging sensation almost brought tears to his eyes.

**5:12 AM, November 11 Warsaw, Poland**

"Happy birthday Poland! I hope you spend it wonderfully once you wake up, mi amigo!" Spain sang happily as Romano tugged on his white button up long sleeved shirt to go home and make some sweet love. Poland was currently knocked out in Prussia's arms. All of the countries bustled out of the beach house and stayed the night at various hotels for the rest of the remaining night.

Prussia had Sealand drive him and Germany to Poland's house that was a few blocks down the road. It's a hipster pink. You cannot miss it.

Once Prussia unlocked Poland's front door, a shadowed figure rushed past the living room. It scared Germany and Prussia. Maybe they were just seeing things. The ashen blonde haired awesome country dropped Poland onto his white leather sofa and hauled ass out of the front door. Germany rolled his bright blue eyes at his cowardly brother's actions and lifted up the unconscious blonde into his muscular arms.

"We need to change him out of this dress. How would you feel if-"

Germany was cut off when someone held up a knife to his face. "Belarus? What's the meaning of this?" Germany asked in a confused German accent as he blinked over at Prussia. He signaled the awesome country to put her in a headlock. She thrashed about as Prussia's arms tightened around her neck, basically choking her windpipe.

"I think she was going to murder Poland!" Prussia assumed correctly when the crazy woman laughed wickedly. "Y-You're exactly right!" Prussia knew if they did knock her out, then this would end up in chaos. Germany fished out a tranquilizer and jabbed it in her side without a second thought. Her flails deceased and Prussia took custody of the lunatic while Germany undressed the blonde cross dresser. He redressed him in a black shirt and could not locate any pants so he was tucked in his blanket in his pink panties.

"This guy really does love pink…" Germany muttered, picked up his pink pony, and slipped it under Poland's arm. He leaned over for some reason and lightly kissed him on his forehead before turning out the lights.

"Happy birthday…"

**6:13 PM, November 11 Moscow, Russia**

Lithuania was freshly clean and was watching some uninteresting show in Russian with a laughing Vodka drinking Russian next to him. These were the moments where he was free from the abuse. Unfortunately, he was never too far from his abuser.

While they were watching the Russian comedy show, Lithuania's mind started to drift to sexual images of Poland underneath him, naked and blushing. Poland whining for him to continue thrusting inside of his entrance and tugging his brown tresses needing the pleasure. Liet involuntarily moaned softly, squirming as his blood traveled down south. Russia failed to hear the moan, but noticed his little Lithuanian squirming uncomfortably in his spot.

"Is there something wrong, da?" Russia asked sweetly in his Vodka intoxicated state of mind. Lithuania shook his head vigorously with a small forced smile. He hated the fact that he had to force a fabricated smile. His exultant façade was wearing thin and he knew that any minute, he would eventually breakdown into a heap of tears.

"We should go sightseeing together, da?" Russia chuckled; rubbing the scarred back roughly and watching Liet refuse to react to the indescribably excruciating sensation.

Oh, it stung but the Baltic nation tolerated it.

**3:22 PM, November 11 Warsaw, Poland**

"Mmm…Ahh…" Poland moaned drowsily as his green eyes reluctantly fluttered open. What happened? Oh, he had his birthday party and blacked out… He frowned slightly, swung his lengthy legs from the bed, and noticed someone had changed his outfit. Hopefully it was Germany or someone trusting. He blushed as he rushed into his lavish bathroom to shower and prepare for the day with embracing arms.

Poland pressed the new pink razor blade against his light pink foam coated legs and started from his ankles all the way up to his thighs. After the shaved his smooth legs, he washed the remaining parts of his body and blonde tresses. It was utterly refreshing and he was ready to conquer the world.

Speaking of, he remembered that today was the World Conference day. Now, he had to fly all the way over to Russia and probably bump into that traitorous Russian and the heart breaker. He wouldn't deny it. He was still in love with the Lithuanian but he could have escaped and returned to him through those long four years. Yet he never showed his face in those four years.

Little did Poland know is that Lithuania was taken prisoner the entire time that they were separated…

Thankfully, this year it was not so cold in Poland and the weather was slightly nippy in Russia. Poland decided to wear his new dress that Hungary and Austria bought for him. It was not as short as his other provocative dresses but it did display an eyeful of his long pale flawless legs. It was a pink school girl dress and he opted for a pair of Mary-Jane shoes with lacy white stockings that connected to his white lacy boy shorts. Sure, it was lingerie, but Poland could pull anything off with perfection. He was just that fabulous.

He grabbed his pink book bag and stuffed it with treats and his pink horse. He never attended these World Conference meetings, because America was smart enough to have them in his country. It took a while to travel there but this time it was closer. It was in Moscow, Russia. An average of two hours or less was satisfying compared to almost nine and a half hours.

With a echoing release of air, Poland smiled weakly at his pink house and locked it behind him. He waved down a red and white taxi with an optimistic grin. The taxi halted abruptly for the cross dresser and Poland explained where he was headed to.

**8:30 PM, November 11 Moscow, Russia**

"I think we should use a huge super hero to protect our world from global warning!" America shouted out obnoxiously as he shoveled hamburgers down his throat like they were going out of fashion. France and England were fighting once again as the Nordics laughed about an inside joke. Switzerland was flirting with his boyfriend, Latvia on the other side of the vast room. Estonia was texting another country on his new cellphone with a blush dusting over his cheeks. Japan was conversing with China about copyrighting. Spain and Romano were watching videos that fans had posted on YouTube of them. Romano's blush was as red as his favorite tomatoes. Spain swung an arm around Romano's waist and brought him closer with a wink and a smirk. Italy was thinking about pasta and Germany was becoming annoyed with all of the incessant chatter.

In the middle of Germany's conversation, Russia entered the room with a smiling Lithuania. The smile was convincing to everyone, except for the other two Baltic nations. They knew that Russia most likely threatened him to smile or else. Lithuania's empty deep azure eyes were not smiling and he almost matched Russia's fabricated smile.

"Sorry for my lack of punctuality." Russia laughed sweetly and guided Lithuania to take a seat next to him. He lowered his sapphire eyes as soon as one of the Nordics stood up to announce something important. It was Iceland and Sealand was prepared to debate with him on their popularity.

Thirty minutes flew by and Poland was still missing. Germany glanced over his clipboard at everyone who was supposed to attend. Well, it was his birthday after all, so he probably hit up a bar to enjoy the legal age of drinking.

**9:05 PM, November 11 Moscow, Russia**

Poland zoomed into the building and pressed the elevator button. He waited there for five minutes only to be informed that it wasn't working. He rushed up two flights upstairs and panted harshly as he approached the assigned room. He attempted to compose himself and his reddening cheeks. He looked absolutely adorable with the light pink blush lingered on his cheeks. With a final intake of oxygen, Poland pulled the door open nervously. All eyes were on him and he trembled slightly when his green eyes connected with a pair of widened blue eyes. The only seat remaining in the room was in between Lithuania and Romano. Germany smiled at the nerve wrecking blonde cross dresser as his short dress displayed a hint of his lingerie. Who was he trying to impress?

Lithuania side glanced at the attractive blonde who claimed the seat next to him. Russia's dark blue gloved hand shot out and squeezed his developing erection with much force. Liet cried out in pain as Russia's hand released it. Some countries didn't notice what just happened except for Poland. Oh, Poland witnessed the entire thing. It made his blood boil.

How dare he hurt Liet like that?

"Don't look at that_ freak_, Lithuania." Russia demanded under his breath as his lavender eyes side glanced at Lithuania's hunched over figure. Poland scooted closer to the Lithuanian with a sweet smile and craved to piss off Russia. He leaned over to place a soft, friendly, chaste kiss on the depressed brunette's right cheek. Lithuania sucked in a quick breath of air at the action.

Poland raised his hand with a bashful grin and Germany called on him. He asked if he could speak to Liet privately without anyone else trailing after them. He permitted them to leave and discuss whatever they needed to discuss. Russia was against this privilege wholeheartedly and rose from his seat. Germany demanded Russia to stay for the meeting.

"Just leave them alone. You are too controlling of Lithuania!" Latvia grumbled loudly with Switzerland shooting him a death glare. Russia chuckled, knowing that he could destroy everyone in the conference room.

He was indestructible.

* * *

Oh no! Oh, I included other countries and the Nordics! I still cannot tell them apart... But I will soon enough. It took me a while to become familiar with the Baltic nations. Except for Lithuania! ;) He's one of my favorites (as you can tell)... Don't judge me! Anyways, you can judge this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!

Hasta la Pastaaaa!


End file.
